Love,Sweat,and Tears
by Dracorocks
Summary: After Rose Weasley's life comes crashing down, she escapes to America. Along the way she learns the meaning of true love, and meets a family not unlike her own. Now she must either choose to go back home with her two little secrets or keep running from her past.
1. Prologue

_Love,_**_ Sweat, and Tears _**

**_Prologue _**

The last time I saw Scorpius Malfoy , I was 20 years old. My life was prefect, we were happy, we

were going to get married. And in an instant it all ended, and I was left in pieces and alone.

I choose not to go to Hogwarts like most of my cousins and brother Hugo. I went to

Beauxbatons with my best friend and cousins Dominique. Dominique is beautiful, she's a veela

she has long flowing silver blonde hair and beautiful clear blue eyes. She's tall and curvy all over.

me. Well I was a shy, quiet, had long curly auburn hair, dark navy blue eyes, I was never

Comfortable in my own skin even when I was always told I was beautiful.

After graduating from Beauxbatons, I moved back to England to be closer to my family.

That's when I first met him. I remember the first time I saw him. He was sitting with my cousins

Albus and Loius. I remember how the sun made his hair look like a halo. His gorgeous grey eyes

shone mischievously as he laugh along with Loius and Albus. Needless to say I was awh struck by him.

As I walk over to say hello to my cousins, he turns my way and send me a flirty smile

that only succeeded in giving me butterflies in my stomach. As I approach Albus and Louis

they suddenly throw themselves at me and promptly introduce me to Scorpius Malfoy.

Three years later, he proposed to me during my twentieth birthday party, in front of my whole

family. Dad was not so happy but he eventually accepted the fact that I was marrying a Malfoy.

I was working for Witch Weekly and Scorpius was an Auror. We were happy and then one day I

came home with surprising news for Scorp I found him in bed with my own cousin Lucy. I was

schocked and angry at the scene in front of me. We were a month from getting married , I guess

I should have known. She was after all his best friend. I screamed and threw my ring at him as he tried

to "explain" to me that what I saw was not really happening. Lucy didn't even try to explain herself. I

didn't even bother to tell him why I was home early that day, I just left and didn't look back . Hurt,pregnant , and alone I ended getting a portkey to New York City, and

that's where my story really begins.

Authors Note:

Ok this is my first ever fan fiction and I have no idea how to post on here yet lol

so just hang with me ok. I hope to get the hang of this site soon so yeah lol.

i know I forgot to say establish that I owe nothing in this story. So yeah

again no idea how to do this lol. But I promise my story is good!


	2. Chapter 1

Love, Sweat, and Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. None of the characters are mine except for the

Rivers &amp; Knox families. I borrowed the Rosier last name from JK Rowling.

I know I kinda forgot to add my disclaimer on the first page sorry! I'm new to this lol.

Soo anyways . We saw that Rose got cheated on by Scorpius and her cousin Lucy.

Well whenever she found them she also found out she was pregnant. So Scorpius does not know that Rose was pregnant. In New York she met a crazy family just like her own at home. They were the Rosier-Rivers/Knox families.

Rose was taken in by Athena Lee Rosier-Rivers the youngest of the Rosier-Rivers.

She along with her older brother and sister are all metamorphmagus. She is the same age as Rose, 23. Athena is actually related to the Malfoys by blood since her grandmother had an affair with Lucis Malfoy before she got married. (I will do a background story on her onces I'm down with this story). Which is why her son and grandchildren have the Rosier-Rivers last name. In Athena family we have

Diodora Rosier-Rivers( grandmother)

Jackson Lee Rivers ( grandfather, business mogul)

Alexander Caleb Rosier-Rivers ( Athena's father, Minister of Magic in America)

Amelie Claire Rosier-Rivers ( Athena's mother, famous designer)

Luke Alexander Rosier-Rivers ( Athena's older brother, 24, Auror)

Arabella Alexandra Rosier-Rivers ( Athena's older sister,24, twin to Luke, Auror)

Athena Lee Rosier-Rivers ( 23, model for her mothers clothing, Rose's best friend)

We also have her crazy cousins, aunt and uncle:

Annabelle Marie Knox (née Rivers)( aunt to Athena, lawyer)

Liam Knox ( uncle to Athena, Head Auror in America)

Kree Liam Knox ( cousin to Athena, 23, artist)

Rio Jackson Knox( cousin to Athena, 21, healer)

Aria Alyssa Knox ( cousin to Athena, 21, twin to Rio, model)

Alexa Marie Knox( cousin to Athena,20, youngest, healer)

So that's basically all of Athena's family. Now for Rose and her pregnancy she was basically around 6 months, when she was "adopted" buy everyone.

So without further ado? I don't know lol. Here is chapter one.

Chapter 1:

3 years later.

I can't believe it's been 3 years already. It feels like yesterday I was leaving England, and trying to piece back my life. Now I have two gorgeous babies. Carbon copies of their father but that's fine. I still adore and love them regardless. I don't miss Scorpius as much. That's a good thing. If only I could stop loving him. That would be even better. I'm brought back from my pity party by screaming and ranting. As I walk towards the noise, I come across a very angry looking Athena. Her hair is bright red and I'm trying so hard not to laugh. But I cant help it, she had both Callum and Carina hanging on her and a broken computer over her head .

" Rose Weasley! Your demon children have broken my computer!."

"What happened? Why are they hanging on you like that?" I ask laughing

" I'm glad you think this is funny Ro because your buying me a new computer today." Said Athena. " here take your little monsters too, I'm not cut out for babysitting," she says as she tries to rid herself of off Callum and Carina.

" hey you two mommy wants kisses!" I said to the twins and sure enough they jump off Athena and run towards me screaming

" Mommy! Mommy! Me first!" Says Callum, he's such a mamas boy and I love it.

"Carina don't you wanna give mommy some kisses?" I ask in a hurt voice, her grey eyes staring at me with a little mischievous gleem in them. " Ri, does the kissy monster have to come and steal kisses from you for mommy?" I ask in a singsong voice and launch myself after her. Her laughter rings around the room and soon enough Callum is chasing us both screaming and laughing along with his sister.

"I caught the little witch! Now I shall get my kisses!" I scream at her. As I'm blowing raspberries on her belly Callum decides to jump on me and sends us all toppling down onto the floor. We laugh for a couple more minutes before I heard the front door open and close.

I see Luke and Bella come into the kitchen look at us on the floor, raise and eyebrow, and they both smile when squeals of uncle Alex and unt Bella sound.

" what are you crazy little babies doing ha?" Asked Luke.

"I is not a baby. I is a big boy. Ri a baby." Said Callum

"I is not baby. Lee! I is a big girl like momma." Responds Carina glaring at Callum and huffing. Her blonde hair swaying as she turns her head.

" well I think your both big kids and as big kids you should not be fighting with each other."

" Aunt Bella is right children. You both must not fight. Now run Along I need to speak to your mother". Said Amelie as she enters the kitchen

As Callum and Carina head out with Luke and Bella. I can't help but feel a little worried about what Amelie wants.

" How are you feeling dear?" Asks Amelie

" I'm fine Mel, what's going on? Is everything ok?" I ask

" Yes, how about some tea? I feel particularly English today" she said with a laugh. As she prepares the tea I can't help but feel even more nervous and I think I'm going to have a panic attack. Last time I saw her this nervous and serious, we had run out silk and the customs gowns she was working on could not be finished.

" Rose. You know that I love you like my own daughter. And I would never do anything to hurt or endanger you or the twins, but I was asked to do a fashion show In London and I might of kinda said yes. Im so sorry Rosie! I kinda of realized what I had said after I signed the contracts to do the show. Umm… Rose? Rose? "

I stopped listening to her after she has said London . I can't go back! Scorpius is in England, I mean sure I'll see my mom and dad and Hugo, the rest of the Weasley's and the Potter's, but most importantly I couldn't hide away from him. Albus and Louis are still best friends with him. And Dom said that Al now lives with him. Oh my Merlin I think I'm Going to die. Oh my god! My kids! Who's going to take care of them?! They will end up being convicts if I leave them with anyone here! Or worse they could be orphans , and a mean muggle couple can adopt them and do what uncle Harry's aunt and uncle did to him. Or worse, oh Merling! What do I do!? I think I'm going to die. I'm serious! Ok, breath Rose breath, that's right in and out in and out. I sound like Athena now, bloody drama queen. No drama witch, does that even make sense? No! Rose not the time for this. I don't feel so good maybe I'll sit down. I'm once again brought back my Athena's voice.

" do you think she's in shock!?, Rose! Hey Rose!, yup she's gone"

"I am not in shock. I…..I'm just. No I'm fine. I.. Think. Yeah, I'm totally fine! Oh my Merlin! Athena London! As in England.! Home, Scorpius! What am I going to do?! I can't do back! It's too much. I.. I.. I Athena do something!"

"Rose calm down sweetheart, I'm very sorry, but Rose maybe, maybe this is a good thing. I mean sooner than later you will need to go back home and be honest with everyone you can't keep running away, your parents have the right to meet their grand babies and well… Like it or not Scorpius Malfoy is the father of those children and they will need him sooner or later.." Said Amelie.

" I… I.. I can't Mum. I don't think I can go back . I'm still not fully healed from all the hurt and…. I just can't.. I'm sorry… Merlin. Why!? Me?!" I start to cry dramatically when I hear Athena ask" Soo when do we leave?"

" We have one month." Said Amelie.

"One… One .. Month ?! and then everything goes black…


	3. Chapter 2

**_Love, Sweat, and Tears _**

Disclaimer : I own noting Harry Potter related!

In this chapter I'm thinking doing a Scorpius POV..

I love Scorpius Malfoy so I guess we should hear what he's been up too in the last three Years since Rose has been gone.

Don't you think? I apologize before hand I am not British. Although. I wish I was.

I am American and well I might massacre a few English words. So please feel free to correct me if I use any words wrong. So here we go Scorpius Malfoy's POV.

Chapter two:

Scorpius POV.

Three bloody years. She has been gone for three years. Merlin I am the biggest idiot in the world. I should never of left Lucy in that day. Biggest mistake of my life. I lost the only women I ever loved. She was perfect. Her gorgeous blue eyes, I could just get lost in them every time I looked into them. Her beautiful wild and crazy auburn hair. I miss running my fingers threw it Every time I kissed her. Merlin I miss kissing her, touching her, making her blush by whispering naughty things into her ears as I kissed her. I haven't dated or even slept with any another witches , since she left. Albus keeps telling me to move on. He doesn't understand, that I can't move on. She was. No is my everything to me. I know one day she will come back to me. Hopefully single and ready to actually marry me now. Auror Weasley has finally granted me his forgiveness. I did save his life in the last mission, so I think he felt obligated to so do. Even though he told me he still doesn't like me . I responded with a " I don't even like myself Auror Weasley". After that he was a bit nicer to me. Albus moved in with me last year after he broke up with his latest girlfriend . He says it's creepy that I still keep the flat the Same way Rosie had it. I can't change anything. If she comes back she will be mad that I got rid of all her stuff. I hate having Rosie mad at me. I'm slowly dying inside without her.

Mother and father have yet to forgive me. They are still friends with Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, but I know it's sometimes awkward when we all get together at the Burrow and Lucy is there. She is married now and is expecting her first child. She had spent the last three years asking her family for forgives for what happened. It's our fault Rosie is gone again. I remember the first time I saw her. It was right after we graduated Hogwarts. We were all at the Burrow. My parents and Rosie's parents were speaking about some boring ministry stuff ,when I spotted my two best friends Albus Potter and Louis Weasley. We were inseparable. (Along with Lucy sometimes.)Ever since Al got sorted into Slytherin along with his cousin Louis. We started talking when. All of a sudden I see this goddess walking towards us. I knew that Al and Lou had a cousins and a sister that went to Beauxbatons, but I had never met them. Her long curly auburn hair hung around her and the sun made it look like it was on fire. Her bright blue eyes were filled with laughter and joy. She has amazing curves. She was curvy in all the right places. I had never seen anyone so perfect before. During Hogwarts I never dated. No one caught my attention long enough for me to date them. I mean I dated Lucy, but we both figured we would be better of as friends not a couple. But this girl captivated my every attention. Next thing I know Al and Lou are throwing themselves at her and, Al introduced her as Rose Weasley. When she spoke I fell completely in love. She had the voice of an angel. She was sweet and caring, and I knew she was the one. It's took me three years to ask her to marry me and 20 minutes to loose her.

The day Lucy came by, the day my life ended, she was crying. She had just broken up with her boyfriend and needed someone to talk to. We grabbed some firewhiskey and proceeded to get drunk. I don't remember who kissed who. But next thing I know I'm calling her Rosie and we are falling into bed together. We had just finished removing out last piece of clothing when my Rosie walks in and sees us naked in the bed. I hear her scream and instantly jumped off Lucy. Next thing I know she is screaming and taking of her engagement ring. I'm tying to get her too listen to me. But I was a bit drunk, I was mostly sobered up when she threw the ring at my face and ran out of the flat. I turned to look at Lucy and she was sitting in the bed naked and crying. Next thing I know I'm kicking her out and telling her out friendship is over and I never wanted to talk to her or see her again. I didn't sleep for a week straight waiting for Rose to come back. She never did. She's gone and it's all my fault.

Feeling lonely I apparate to Lou's flat. I use my key to get inside. As I walk in I hear his sister Dom talking to him in the kitchen. I get closer and hide behind the wall by his kitchen when I hear the word Rose

" Lou. Look what I'm about to tell you you can't tell anyone ok. I know your best friends with Malfoy but if Ro finds out he knows, she will kill us both."

"What's wrong with Rosie?" Asked Lou.

" Shes coming back, in two weeks. She has a fashion show here in London. Do you know who Amelie Rivers is?. Well Rose models for her and also designs some of the clothing."

" she's coming back!? Really.? Wait since when does Rose model? I didn't think she was the kind to do that?" Asked Lou. Ha! That makes two of us mate. I didn't know Rosie modeled either.

" Well she does . I got invited by Amelie herself to model in this show herself!. But anyways, yes Ro is coming back and well shit will be happening.". Said Dom. " what do you mean? What's going to happen Dom? Shit! Don't tell me she's married and had kids! Dom that will kill Scorp! He still hung up on her and blokody obsessed with her coming back!... Fuck Dom. She can't be married!.." Said Lou franticly. Damm straight Lou she can't be married! She's mine! Well not right now, but you get the point.

" she's not married Louis. Unless Kree asked then I don't know.i haven't spoke to her in a while… I… I.. I mean umm. More tea Lou?!" She said nervously.

" Wait you talk to her?. Dom. Look at me! Who the fuck is Kree?. Is that her boyfriend!?.."

My blood is starting to boil. Who the fuck is this Kree bloke? I hear Dom mumbling something, but I can't understand.

"Domi? Answer my question. Who the bloody fuck is Kree?"

"He is a friend of Rosie's. Last time I checked he had asked her out, but I don't know if she accepted or not. I mean I would he's bloody gorgeous, dirty blonde hair, gorgeous blue-green eyes, amazing body. He was hot. I mean he was…."

"Ok. Ok I get it the blokes hot. Now stop drooling on my table. Maybe you should date him instead. Dom?! Hey Dom?!" Said Louis

" huh? What!? Oh sorry Lou I was thinking about Luke."

"Who's Luke? Is he another one of roses friends from her secret life that only you seen to be aware of?" Said Louis irritated now. Maybe I should make my presences know soon

" Luke is the hottest guy on earth. Black hair, blue eyes, tan skin. Amazing body. Tall, Merlin I would love to shag him." Said Dom in a dreamy voice.

Ok I think I've heard enough now. I think I'm going to make my presences known now.

I retrace my steps to the front door and call out to him.

" In the kitchen Scorp!" I hear his yell. I of course already knew he was there. And not because I was being nosy. No, Malfoys are not nosy. We just simply like to be informed. Of everything.

" Umm hello Weasley." I say with my classic Malfoy smirk.

"Ugh, my day just got ruined by your ugly face Malfoy."

" I could say they same Domi. "

" Look here ferret, don't ever call me Domi. You have no right to do so." She said coldly. I get it the girl hates me. I hurt her best friend."I'm leaving Lou, I'll come back another day when the trash gets taken out. " with one last glare directed at me she walks around the wall to the fireplace and I hear her floo out of the flat. I turn my attention to Lou. Raise a prefect eyebrow and, give Lou my what's new face.

He instantly turns away and pretends to be playing with his muggle toy. A fellytone I think it is.

" So how is work?" I ask

" Eh, fine I guess. Busy. Who knew people got injured a lot." The kid is a healer incase you didn't get that. I'm an Auror and so is Al.

" hm, yeah, so what was Weasley doing here? " I ask casually and I grab some firewhiskey. Give Lou some alcohol and you got him looser than Hagrids pants. Not a pretty picture either.

"oh. She.. She just wanted to tell me she got invited to model In a fashion show. She's has Vic and most of the girls obsessed with some bloody American designer."

" I thought she was no longer doing modeling, ever since that incident with the knickers add in muggle London." Yes Dominique Weasley modeled women knickers and bras for a muggle company. Her dad was not happy. .

" She's doing it as a favor, she…. Um… She has ….a… friend….. and I think the designer herself asked her to model as well". He says nervously and downs his glass of firewhiskey

I again raise an eyebrow at him and he starts to break a bit.

" Scorp. Um… What.. What.. Would you do if Rosie came back to England.?" He asks nervously

"I would throw myself at her feet and beg for forgiveness. In both what happened and for letting her walk away. And for being the biggest idiot in the world. Why? Did Dom say anything about Rose? " I ask carefully. Can't have him know I was spying now can we.

" well she might of said that Rose is coming back in a couple weeks.. Please don't tell anyone. Ok maybe Al but no one else. Oh…. No. Dom is going to kill me. I wasn't supposed to say anything.. I just thought, you know. Um you should know. You're my best friend. Scorp and well the last three years have been hard on you. And it's creepy that you still kept everything the way it was, you know when she was here. "

" Yeah I know, I just can't move on Lou. I loved her… No I lover her… still do. I'd give anything to have her back in my arms Lou. Anything" I drown my glass of firewhiskey and we both stay quiet for a while.

" Scorp. We need to get into that bloody fashion show. All of us . Your parents and The Wealey's and Potter's… It's the only way to see her. She might not want to see us if she hasn't even owled or flooed any of us." Said Lou.

" Your right Lou, we need to get into that show. Find out all you can about it from Dom or Vic. And I know my mother must know something. Bloody obsessed as she is with fashion." I say. I'm suddenly feeling happy for the first time in three years.

" Ok.. I'll talk to Lily to. She might know something. I'll owl you later and inform you of what i found out ok. And tell Al too. He might be able to ask uncle Harry or uncle Ron .about Rose." Now even Lou Is excited.

"Sound good Lou! I'm going now.! I'll floo to Malfoy Manor and talk to mother"

As we said our goodbyes I can't help but smile. After 3 years I'll finally, get to see my Rosie.

Today has been the best day of my life so far.

She's coming back!. I can't wait.!


	4. Chapter 3

**Love, Sweat, and Tears**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the right to Harry Potter.**

**We are back to Rose's POV. It's getting closer to Rose having to make a desicion on what she's going to do. And what she is going to tell everyone about the twins, especially Scorpius. **

**So here we go chapter 3. **

Chapter 3:

Rose POV:

Two weeks…. All I have is two weeks. I still don't know how I would even tell my parents

about Callum and Carina. Or even Scorpius. Oh Merlin, the Malfoy's will never forgive me.! I

can't concentrate on anything. Everything is crazy. Getting everything ready for the fashion

show, is horrible. I have only told Dom that I will be going back. Hopefully she can keep her

mouth shut and not tell a soul. After a long day of finishing up clothes and fitting them to fit

the models, I was finally allowed to go home.

I put the twins downs for bed after dinner and decide on a long relaxing bath. After about an

hour I finally get out, and decide on reading a book before bed. I try to keep my mind

occupied, I dim the lights with my wand and settle under the covers. As I'm getting to the

good part I heard a knock on my door.

"Rose, may I come in?" Said the voice outside the door.

I flick my wand at the door and unlock it, in comes Alexander or as he asked me to call him dad.

"Hi Rosie, long day?... Listen Rose Amelie…. She umm.. She asked me to come and talk to you." He said nervously as he runs a hand thru his blonde hair. " Rose do you remember when I told you about Amy? Rose. I think you need to go back home and face your family and Scorpius as well. Rosie pie he and his family along with yours have the right to meet those babies. Rose I've lost a child . It's the most horrible feeling in the world. You never know if you will be here tomorrow. Or if you'll be gone next week, Rosie pie . You need to face your demons, and be happy Rose. Those children need their father. And wether you want to admit it or not you need Scorpius. " he says in a somber voice. His grey eyes unfocused.

"I..I.. I just can't. After I left, I felt like… Like I never really knew him. I mean I only knew him for 3 years before we got engaged. I never went to school with him. My cousins would always tell me that he had a reputation in Hogwarts, I just never asked. We never spoke of our school years. I fell in love with him, without really knowing him."

" You never gave him a chance to explain what you saw. Now I'm not saying that what he did was right, but sometimes not everything is as it seems Rose. "

"I didn't know dad. I mean yeah I miss my parents and Hugo and well everyone, and I would love to go back home but, I don't even know how to explain Callum and Carina. I'm afraid of being an outcast. I mean I already some what was. I didn't go to Hogwarts like everyone else. I didn't choose a Ministry job, I run away from my problems instead of trying to fix them. I'm just insecure about myself. I mean look at me. I'm nothing too special. The only reason I'm a model is because it's an easy job and I design most of the clothes. I just feel like I would be a huge disappointment to my parents. They are war heroes. Successful jobs. Loved by all. I was just the Weasley who chose to run away to Beauxbatons instead of facing the stigma of being the only daughter of two thirds of the golden trio…. I'm not special." I say with a sigh. I can feel tears starting to pool around my eyes. I suddenly feel Alex wrap his arms around me and place his Cheek to me hair.

" Rose Weasley. You listen to me and you listen to me good. You are a wonderful, beautiful young lady. A wonderful mother. You make being a single mother look easy. I love you Rose as a daughter . When Amy died I thought I would never heal. I still haven't really healed. The death of a child is something you don't ever get over. It's like a piece of your heart and soul have been taken from you and cannot ever me replaced. From the moment I met you, I felt like I was getting back my little Amy. She looked just like you, except with green eyes. Rose you are amazing. Being a model is nothing you should be ashamed about. You forgot that you can also write beautiful music. If it wasn't for you I don't think Kree would be so successful. " he kisses my head and stands to walk to my door. He turns around and says.

" Rose. You need to go home. I'll miss you princess but it's time you got back to your family and be happy. I promise to always be here if you ever need me. If you need me to support you in this, then I will . We all will. Just think about It Rosie." He leaves and closes the door behind him.

I need to make a decision soon. I have to go back and finally face my demons. Two weeks and then I'll be free. I hope.


	5. Chapter 4

**Love, Sweat, and Tears**

**disclaimer: I own** nothing!

**i figured I would add a fun chapter on Rose and the adventures that she goes on curtesy of the crazy people in her life. So here we go. **

**Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4:

As the date to depart back to London gets closer, I find myself suffering from multiple panic attacks, and I've become an even bigger drama queen than Athena and Dom combined.

Amelie has convinced everyone in the family to travel to England with us. We are all staying at the old Rosier family Manor. Well I will most likely leave after I see my parents. I'm so scared. I'm driving myself crazy just trying to come up with what I'm going to say to them. I hear someone enter my office, as I look up and see Athena and Aria.

"Hi. You both look nice. What's the occasion.?"

"Well…. Rosie. We are kidnapping you." Said Aria. She was dressed in a short fitted navy blue dress and silver heals. Her long blonde hair tied up into a half ponytail.

"Kidnap?. Umm.. Why? We leave for London next week, I have so many things to pack and I'm still not done with some of the dresses."

"Mom took over and is having Natalie pack all of your belongings along with the little monsters stuff.. Merlin who knew babies required so much stuff " said Athena. Now she was a vision. She was wearing a silver and green dress, long sleeves and an open back. She also had on silver heels. She decided to go with black straight hair and of course her grey eyes stayed in place as always.

" I'm not even dressed. Where would be going?" I say trying to get out of going out. " Plus Callum and Carina need me they haven't seen me all day." I mean seriously I can't just leave me babies to go and party. What kind of mother does that make me?!

"It's ok mom and dad are taking them out to that new wizarding park that just opened near the Ministry" said Athena. " So your out of excuses. So now let's see what should you wear?" As she goes threw the racks of clothing , Aria is focused on doing my hair. She opted to make it straight and places enough charms on it that it would probably stay thru the night.

"Ok Rosie I found something!..." Squealed Athena.

"Oh Merlin help me now!" I say

" oh stop being a drama queen Posie. Come on let's put this on! Go! " she throws the champaine colored dress at me and I realize that it's exactly like hers!

"Athena! I can't wear this! I'm a mother! I look like a…. A. Um"

"A what Rose?" She says with a glare at me.

"Unmm.. Nothing… never mind. Ok well I guess I'm ready!" I say

"Wait! Shoes Rosie!." Said Aria. That girl is bloody obsessed with shoes.

" right thank you Aria." As I catch the gold pair of strappy heels she just threw at me.

" ok now we are ready lets go witches!" Cries Athena

Why do I have a feeling we will be on the front cover of every wizarding newspaper and magazine. Hopefully we avoid muggle clubs this time.

We walk out of the building attracting many stares from wizards. As we make our way out of wizarding New York , I'm staring too Hyperventilate. Until I realize that in the five minutes that we have walked Athena and Aria have some how included Kree, Rio,Alexa, Luke, and Bella. I should have known. We cross the street and find ourselves In front of Knox.

Yup. Knox. Kree has his own bar/ club. It's for both wizards and muggles.

I love that in the States everyone is mixed around with each other. We walk along muggles and they don't even notice! It's amazing.

"Ok. Dearly beloved, we are here to join Rose Weasley and whatever type of alcohol we can pour down her mouth. If anyone has any objections as to why these two should not be together speak now or forever hold your peace!" Cries Athena dramatically. Bloody drama queen.

" you don't count Rose!"

Well then never mind. Im doomed! I'm going to be awake at 7 am by two little bodies and I will have a massive hangover! No ,kill me now! Merlin, you have some sick sense of humor.

" Ok, then let us processed!"

" shut up already Athena! Come on let's go in. " Kree lead us up to the entrance , and the man guarding the door let's us pass. Creepy man is staring at us in a creepy way. "Oi! Jordan eyes up here buddy!, don't be staring at the Missus!." Said Kree.

Great now this guy thinks we are together. I think I'm blushing as red as the creepy guys shirt..

"Sorry boss." Said creepy door handler guy.

As we walk in all I can hear is loud music and people dancing all over each other.

" Sorry about that Rosie, but in his defense that dress does make your ass look good. " said Kree with a wink. "Let me get us to the table, and I'll get us drinks yeah?" He makes his way up to the bar. And I'm sure I'm still bright red. I won't deny it he is good looking. But there is only one man for me. Sadly. I notice Athena already has a guy hanging around her and watch as Luke and Rio go and scare the poor guy off. I watch as she makes her way back to the table and sits with Luke and Rio blocking us girls completely in. Kree comes back and hands us our respective drinks and soon enough after a couple more rounds, we are all dancing and having fun. I still have yet to get the names of most of the muggle drinks I'm drinking but , all I can concentrate on is not falling on my face and showing my knickers to the world.

Kree spots a random blonde in the crowed, as he goes to her I can't help but feel a bit lonely as everyone has officially now paired up with someone for tonight. Not that I would ever have a one night stand. I mean seriously. All of a sudden my vision is blocked by a pair of delicate hands. I'm about to pull out my wand when I hear a familiar voice.

" Guess who?!"

"Dom!" I turn around and sure enough there is Dominique Weasley, Veela extraordinaire, in short black shorts, knee high boots and the tightest red shirt I have ever seen her wear.

"Omg! Dom! What are you doing here!?" I scream over the music.

"I can't leave you to have panic attacks and try to drown yourself or something else like that Rosie!"

I rolled my eyes at her and then I feel her pulling me to the dance floor. As we dance I notice a man with something suspiciously looking like a camera. I pay no attention. We keep dancing.

We get more drinks from the bar, it's safe to say we are completely drunk by this point. All of us girls get up on the table and start to dance like crazy to an amazing muggle song. Next thing I know Dom and Athena are falling and dragging me with them. I see a flash and my last thought before it all goes blank is that I hope my knickers are not front page news tomorrow.

Merlin help me now.


	6. Chapter 5

**Love, Sweat, and Tears**

**disclaimer: I own** **nothing!**

**It has came to my attention that i have not gotten to explain how Rose met Athena and, how she was accepted into her family. **

**I'm getting to it. It will be in the next few chapters. Remember that Rose has to explain her disappearance to her Mom and Dad. So PLEASE hang on until that** happens.** It will fill in the huge missing chunk in the story. I will most likely have her either show her memories in a Pensive or show you all her flashbacks as she tells the story. **

**Also, I decided to have Rose go to Beauxbatons, even though, yes she was heading to Hogwarts in the movie, is because well, to me Rose has always been a shy and reserved, insecure girl. She is the daughter or War Heroes Ron and Hermione Weasley. ******Rose is a Runner incase you haven't figured it out. Dominique is like an older sister to her. SO when Dom decides to not go to Hogwarts well Rose wanted to go with her. I feel like she saw how James Potter was treated as a celebrity, due to the fact that his dad is Harry Potter, and well being her, she felt like she couldn't handle being in the spotlight like that. And of course her being Rose Weasley, first born daughter of two-thirds of the Golden Trio, well you get the idea. **I have for all intended purposes messed up the ages of Louis and Dominique, so that they may fit into my story. I'm sorry that has upset you dear reviewer, but its something that had to be done for my story to work. Believe me I kept going back and forth betWeen Hogwarts or Beauxbatons. I think that was it so here is chapter 5 I believe. **

**This chapter we hear from the Athena's grandfather and grandmother , as they deal with the crazy night that they all had. Basically it's the dealing with the aftermath of their crazy night. Next chapter is London! This is the longest chapter so far. Hehe. I hope you all like it. It took me a while to think of it. I only have a few chapters left and a lot of drama. So hang with me :).**

**xXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 5**

Holy hipogriffs. Everything hurts. What did I do last night? All I remember is being at

work and then… Nothing. I roll to my side and check the time. It's only 7:30 in the

morning. I take it the twins have awoken someone else in the house. Thank Merlin, I

would not be doing so well if they were both here. I lay back down and suddenly notice

that not only am I in last nights clothing, but there's also someone in my bed! I

cautiously lift my blankets down and spot a head full of silver blonde hair.

"Dom! Hey.. Dom get up. Go to your own room."

" Go away." Mumbles Dom.

As I'm about to roll her off my bed a silver eagle patronus comes swooping into my

room. I already know who is calling before It even opens its mouth.

" I want all of you children, In my study this instant!. If you are not down here in 5 minutes .I will personally make it so you don't see tomorrow! Now!"

Shit.. Shit.. Oh gods! We are dead! What happened last night!?

"Dom! Get up! We need to go see Jackson!.. He's really angry!... Dom!"

"Shut up! Rose go away!" Said Dom as she tries to snuggle deeper into the blankets.

"I'm sorry about this Dom. Aguamenti"

"Aaaarrrgggggg!... Rose! WHAT THE HELL?!" Spluttered an angry Dom.

"We have 4 minutes to get to Jackson's study before he comes and personally Avada's us. Come on!" I grab Dom and we race down to the first floor. Not a very easy thing

either seeing as our rooms are in the fourth floor. After almost tripping down the last

flight of stairs, we finally make it into Jackson's study. Thankfully we are not the late,

although I wish we were. I have never seen either Diodora or Jackson so angry

before.. It's staring to make me feel nervous.

I could really use a hangover potion right about now. My headache is killing me!.

Finally Athena Apparates into the study. She along with the rest of us looks horrible.

Apparently we are all in last nights clothes,smudged makeup on us girls ,and they boys

look like they are going to be sick.

"Why didn't we think about Apparating Rosie?" Asked Dom.

"Didn't think about it".. Yeah. I'm never drinking again. I tend to forget things apparently…

Jackson motions for us to take a seat. He pulls out few magazines and a newspaper.

I can already see where this is going.

"Athena Rosier-Rivers, Is Modeling Making Her Go Wild?".

"Privileged And Over Spoiled? The Truth About The Rosier-Rivers And Knox Heirs."

" Ministers Wild Daughter.. Does She Need Help.?"

"If Our Minister Does Not Control His Children, How Can He Control Our Government?"

And my personal favorite.

"Would You Trust Them As Your Healer?"

YOU HAVE ONCE AGAIN DISGRACED THIS FAMILY! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISAPPOINTED AND ASHAMED OF ALL OF YOU!. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THEY WERE ASKING ME FOR TO KEEP THIS ESCAPED OF YOURS QUIET?!"

"Jackson, darling calm down. It's not good for your heart." Said Diodora

"NO YOU DON'T!" He continues as If he didn't hear Diodora speak.

He makes the magazines and newspaper float to us.

Oh Merlin.

Right on the front page of the magazine I'm holding. Is a picture of Athena, Dom, and

I after we fell. Everyone can see our knickers! Dom and Athena's face are completely

white and I'm sure mine is too. I flip open the magazine and more pictures of us

dancing and drinking alcohol are spread around all three pages. I have never been so

embarrassed in my whole life. Picture after picture of all of us dancing and drinking. Us

dancing with random men as well. I don't even bother reading the article. I can already

imagine what it says.

Apparently Witches Magazine is not the worst of them all .

Just by looking at Luke and Bella's facial Expressions, I can tell that the New York

Wizarding News, is just as bad. Alexa and Rio are red faced staring at Healers of

Today. Poor Aria, she looks like she is about to cry, looking at Teen Witch Magazine.

Kree doesn't even bother to open up his magazine. He just stares right ahead at his

grandparents.

" All of those magazines have printed. I did not bribe the press this time. As of this morning this family is being laughed at and looked down upon due to your actions. Not just here either, apparently, someone put most of these pictures online. Rose and Dominique , you are both very dear to me , and I am very disappointed in both of you. Especially you Rose. You, Luke, and Arabella are the most mature. I understand that alcohol was involved but.."

" What your grandfather is trying to say, is that yes we are disappointed, but you are no longer children. We will no longer shelter you from the press. From now on, when you make a mistake, you will each deal with the consequences. That is all. Oh ,and Rose I regret to inform you, but with Amelie's fashion show and the fact that Dominique is modeling for her, Witch Weekly has gotten ahold of these pictures." Said Diodora.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. " how. How this.. How did this happen ?!". I'm shocked. I can't breath. Dom holds my hand as I start to feel a panic attack coming in.

"You can all leave now. Get dressed, we have a press conference in an hour. I want you all sobered up and looking your best." Said Jackson, as he passed around hangover potions to us all.

I'm doomed! All I can think about is how doomed I am. Witch Weekly, has gotten

pictures of our night. How will I explain this to everyone back home?

"I'm sorry Rosie." I hear Dom say." I'm going to floo back using the international floo

in the study and try and grab ahold of everyone's copy of witch weekly."

"Dom I appreciate it but, it's 1:00 in the afternoon, They have already printed. We are 5 hours behind London.." I sigh as we make our way back up stairs." I'm just going tohave to face this when I see mum and dad next week.. Come on let's get dressed. I'm hungry and I need to see the twins."

We made our way up to our rooms. I open my door and find Callum and Carina

snuggled under my covers, holding hands as they sleep. I can't help but stare at their

beautiful faces. They look so much like Scorpius, That it hurts. Same white blonde hair

delicate aristocratic face. Full lips. Rosy colored skin On Carina, Callum is as pale as

Scorpius. I take advantage and shower, and get dressed for the day as they sleep.

Once I'm done , I lay in bed next to them, and I can't help but cry. I feel so

overwhelmed by everything that is happening. It feels so unfair. But I know I'm the

only one to blame for my mistakes. I could of stayed and maybe worked things out

with Scorpius. We could have been married now. Happy and in love. My parents would

know their grandchildren. Celebrated birthdays together as a family. Tears keep rolling

down my cheeks as Carina starts to stir.

"Mama. Ok? " she asked sleepily.

"Yes. Princess mama is ok. I missed you yesterday Ri".

"Miss too mama." She gets up and cuddles into my arms. She gives me a wet kiss on my hand, and snuggles in closer to me.

I can't believe they will be 3 in a few months. They were the best birthday present I

could ever ask for. I mean sure I spent the last few hours of my birthday in the

hospital but it was all worth is.

Just as the clock struck midnight, Callum Lee Weasley and Carina Hope Weasley,

made their grand entrance. I was 21. I couldn't believe it.

Callum decides to awaken once he feels his sister is no longer by him. He sees us

cuddling and crawls sleepily towards us.

"Mama. Move Ri. Want mama"

"No! My mama. Away! " cries Carina

"Hey. There's enough of me to go around, come here Callum." I cuddle up both of my babies and after a few minutes decide to head downstairs for breakfast.

Down stairs everything is quiet. Only Alex is sitting at the table. Usually the breakfast

table is loud and you have to scream over everyone.

"Good morning Rose." Said Alexander as we walk in. The twins instantly jump of me and run to see Alex.

"Morning to you two little hellions also" he says placing a kiss on both their heads.

"I'm really sorry about last night. I. I don't know what came over me, I just been so-"

" Rose it's fine. Ok well maybe not fine, but I get it I was young once too. Along time ago, but I was. Father, he is just old fashioned. He will get over it. After the press conference and a few punishments for my kids and nieces and nephews and he will be ok. Don't worry."

"Thanks. I appreciate that" I grab a plate an pile on eggs and bacon. I cute up some pancakes for both Carina and Callum place eggs on their plates and watch them munch away happily. My hearts swells with pride, joy, and love.

Just as I'm about to ask if Dom and I are needed at the press conference, Dom comes

thru the door..

"Good morning uncle Alex."

"Morning Dom. How did you sleep? In guessing well." Asks Alex with a smile.

Dom turns red and bows her head."I'm sorry I caused your family problems. I'll be heading back home today. There are things I need to sort out before Rose gets there."

"Dom , you don't need to go anywhere. Your welcome to stay as long as you please."

"Thank you Alex. But I really have to go. Mum is probably blown up half the house by now." Says Dom. In a quiet voice. She actually sounds afraid. I don't blame her. All Weasley women have frightening tempers.

" Dom. Can you do me a favor?.. Can you please tell mom that I will be home next week… And that I will explain everything.. Just.. Don't tell tell about the twins just yet. I need to speak to them alone before I speak to anyone else."

"Yeah sure Rosie. I'm sure that there will be a meeting at the burrow. I probably have a howler waiting at home from mum. Merlin. I'm not looking forward to that." Dom shudders as she think about her howler that awaits her back home.

We finish breakfast and head towards the study.

"Bye Dom. I'll see you next week. Im sorry I'm sending you to face a pack of lions all by yourself. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"It's ok Rosie. What are best cousins and best friends for?. Just set me up on a date with Luke and we can call it even." She says with a wink.

" You don't need a set up to get Luke. He already likes you."

"Really? Well then, I'll just have to get him alone now won't I?"

"Go home Dom. Love you."

Dom throws the floo powder into the fireplace, turns around gives me one last wave

before she disappears into the green flames.

I head back to collect the twins, clean them up, head back upstairs to finish any last

minute packing.

As I set Callum and Carina down, they both turn look at me and utter the one word I

never thought I would hear.

"Mama, want daddy."


	7. Chapter 6

**Love, Sweat, and Tears.**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.**

**Ok this is it! we are setting of to London!. **

**What do you think is going to happen once Rose gets to London?...**

**For this Chapter I want to do Something different. I'm going to DO Dominique POV, Scorpius POV, and Finish off with Rose POV**

** Dominique POV will start of the chapter with telling us how she tries to explain herself and Rose. As well as how she deals with everyone's questions about Rose.**

**Scorpius POV, will be how he felt, looking at the pictures of Rose, and reading the Article.**

**&amp; Rose POV will detail how she struggles to keep it together as she goes back home. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6:**

**Dominique POV:**

As I wave one last goodbye to Rose, I can't help but think about what will happen to me once I get home. I hate flooing internationally.

It's takes too much out of me. I don't recommend that Rose tries it with the twins. I miss them already. I step out of my fireplace and I'm

greeted by three people I did not want to see so soon.

"Hello sister, how was your night?" Said Loius. For a younger brother he sure is overprotective.

"Yes, Dom. Anything we should know about? Oh, I don't know. Any crazy news, like maybe the fact that you're the cover of a magazine showing the world your knickers." Growled Albus. Yes. He literally growled at me. Ops.

"I saw something really interesting as well Weasley,you want to know what it was?. Apparently, not only is it your knickers on the cover but also, someone you claim for 3 years, you knew nothing about. So how it's that not only do you appear to know where she is, but you also manage to see and go drinking with her?" Asked a very unamused Scorpius.

"Care to explain? We are here to take you to the burrow. We didn't know what time you would be back, but now that you're here, well the family wants too see you." Louis grabs my hand and before I can even try to come up with an excuse, I find myself in front of the Burrow.

I really need to come up with a really good excuse. I can't let Rose down. Especially not so close to her coming back.

"Louis, let go! Your hurting my wrist!"

"I'll heal it later, now come on. Everyone has been waiting all day."

As I feared, everyone is here. I mean everyone. I feel all eyes on me. And suddenly there is questions being asked all at once and I can't

even talk over how loud everyone is.

" EVERYONE SILENCE!" Yelled gramma Molly. "One question at a time. Now come here Dominique, and sit down." She motions to a chair

by the fireplace. Everyone is sitting down facing me, I see mums face, she looks like she wants to murder me, I don't even want to see

what uncle Ron and aunt Hermione look like.

"Ok now, that we are all here. Who wants to go first?. Ronald dear, you go" said gramma Molly.

Uncle Ron, clear his throat and looks at me. We both take deep breaths and I try to calm my nerves.

"How long have you known where my Rosie has been?" He asked in a sad voice. That's even worse. I wish he would be mad.

"Uh. A few months after she left." I silently say.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why.. Why did you keep it a secret Dom?" Asked a crying aunt Hermione.

"She… She wanted no one to know where she was aunt 'Mione." I swallow the lump forming in my throat and look up at my family again.

"Why? Why didn't she want us to know? We are her family. Is she at least ok? What has she been doing? Who are those people in the photos with you and Rosie?" Asked uncle Ron.

" They are friends of ours. Well more Rosie's friends that mine."

"That's not what it looked like Dominique! Have you no decency! Did I not teach you better than that? I thought your days of being a wild child were over! I was clearly mistaken.!" Yelled mum. I looked at dad, he shook his head and didn't bother to look at me.

"Answer my questions Dom" said uncle Ron.

"Rose, she… Look I don't know ok!. I've already been yelled at once this morning! I don't need to explain myself or even Rose's actions! I'm 24 years old! I'm no longer a child! If you want answers so bad then, you'll have too wait for Rose to give them to you!" I yell.

"What do you mean, you have already been yelled at this morning? By who, dear?" Asked grandpa.

I sigh and continue. Might as well just keep going. I'll end up having to having to completely explain myself regardless." By our friendsgrandfather, he went completely bonkers this morning, yelling about how his grandchildren have dragged the family names in the mud. Not just Athena and her siblings, who actually carry his last name but her cousins as well. They were forced to participate in a press conference to explain their actions to the public. Since Athena and Kree's fathers, are important people in the ministry. I've never seen Jackson look at me with such disappointment." I look at the floor. I can't look at my family anymore. I feel like I'm saying too much, but Rose will soon explain everything regardless.

" What do you mean, we will have to wait for Rose to give us explanations about her actions?" Asked aunt Hermione.

"She's coming back."

"What? When?" Asked uncle Harry.

"Next week. Seven more days and you will have answers."

Merlin help us all, when Rose comes back. Please hurry Rosie.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Scorpius POV:

I was awaken this morning rudely by my two best mates knocking rather loud on my door.

"Scorpius mate wake up! Come to the living room! There's something you need to see!" I hear Albus yell.

"Go away! In sleeping!" I say but it probably came out as a bunch of gibberish since I had the pillow over my face.

"Mate it's about Rose!" I hear Louis say.

Rose? Is my Rosie back? I quickly jump out of bed. Put on some clothes and rush out to the living room. I look around and see no sign of

my Rosie.

"I thought you said Rose was here."

"No mate, look at this." Said Louis. He throws me this morning edition of witch weekly.

"What's this? Why do I need this for Lou.? And why do you have this?"

"Just flip it over and see the cover Scorpius." Said an exasperated Al.

I flip over the magazine and see in big bold letters

"Weasley Girls Gone Wild"

"What am I supposed to see? It's your cousins on the cover, with their knickers to the world." I say confused.

" open and read the article Scorp." Said Al.

I open and find the article. I start to read.

" The Wizarding world has finally caught a glimpse of Rose Weasley, daughter of war heroes Ron and Hermione Weasley. For those of you who do not know, Rose disappeared from the Wizarding world three years ago, after splitting with then fiancé Scorpius Malfoy. She was found having the time of her life, at a bar in New York City, that serves the privileged children of both Muggle and Wizarding families alike. Rumor has it , that our very own Dominique Weasley, is modeling for acclaimed American designer Amelie Rivers. Rumor also has it that Rose, herself is dating Knox Bar owner Kree Knox. No word yet if that is true, but judging by the fact that they were spotted to be rather cozy as the night and drinks .."

I could no longer read the article. I felt physically sick. My Rose, was dating someone else, she had moved on. She no longer loves me. I

look at the pictures of her and that bastard that has taken my place in Rose's heart. I still can't believe it. Rage and sadness consume me.

I look at both Albus and Louis. They both show the same clear disappointment on their faces as I probably do.

" I'm sorry Scorp." Said Albus

"It's over, she's not mine anymore. She moved on. Who know's how long they have been together. They do look in love and happy."

"Mate, don't give up. Look let's go see Dom. Maybe she's back now. She can explain to us what's really going on. That doesn't mean anything. Pictures can be messed with. And it did say rumor, not confirmed. Come on, go get dressed and let's go to Dom's flat." Said Lou.

"Ok."I mumble.

As I walk towards my room I hear Albus and Louis talking. I don't have any want to know what they are planning. I feel numb. Dead. It's

like I been shot with one of those muggle guns in the heart and then have been cursed with a cruciatus for good measure. I suddenly

feel anger. Hatred for Weasley for lying about not knowing where Rose was. Anger for not informing us that she has not only know all

along where Rose has been, but that she has been visiting her as well. As I build on my anger towards Dom. I don't even realize when

I'm standing back in the living room, until I hear both Al and Lou ask me if I'm ready to go. We floo to Weasley's flat. It seems like she is

not home ,but a quick search of her flat by Lou, looking for something that will tell us what has Dom been hiding from everyone. We might

probably be invading her privacy and she might Avada us once she finds out. But that's the farthest thing from our minds at the moment.

"I found something, a letter from someone named Athena." Said Lou.

"Read it Lou." Said Al

"Ok,". He comes and sits on the sofa across from us and begins too read.

" Dear Dominique,

Hi! How are you? I hope your doing well and are extremely well rested because, we are requesting your presence for this Friday night. That's right dear wild child of mine we, as in Aria and I, are kidnapping Rose and taking her out to party at Knox. I have included in our little trip, my darling older brother and sister, Kree of course, Alexa and Rio. I hope you can make it Dom. Merlin knows I need someone else as wild as me at this party Friday night. Plus I really think Rose would benefit from your presence, I found her Sunday night near the dock! She jumped into the lake behind the house! I screamed and causes Luke to run out and jump in to get Ro out! She was pretty angry with me, called me a "bloody drama queen". I think the stress of going back to London is getting to her. Plus it doesn't help that the hellions are learning certain things from my dear father. But anyways. Dress to impress my dear! Feel free to floo or use a Portkey. Just make sure you come to the right house this time. We don't need to Obliviate any more poor Muggles love. Ciao. See you Friday.

Love,

Athena Rosier-Rivers.

P.S . Mother asked me to inform you that your dress is finished and you must try it on. See you soon love!"

"Rosier? Death Eater family name. I thought all of them were dead" said Al.

"Apparently not. Must be the girl with the black hair, or maybe one of the blondes, either way all those girls in the pictures with Rose and Dom are hot." Said Louis.

"How much longer do you reckon we will have to wait?" I ask impatiently.

" Don't know Scorp. Hopefully not long" said Lou.

"Well then.. What do we do?"

" We need to find out who this Athena Rosier is. I want to go to New York City so bad! Maybe I can find Rose and have her explain to me what the bloody hell she has been doing for the past three years!" I say frustrated.

"Scorp, we can't remember, Rose is coming back soon. I'm sure once Dom gets here, she will explain everything. You can even ask her if Rose is dating anyone." Said Albus. Sometimes I forget why I'm friends with him.

" You don't understand Albus. This is Rose. My Rose, the women I have been in love with since I was 18. Bloody hell Al, you don't get it."

" We get it mate, believe me. We do."

We sit for what seems hours, when finally the floo roars to life and out steps Dominique Weasley herself. To say she was shocked to see

us is an understatement. Suddenly I hear someone talk

"Hello sister, how was your night?" Said Loius.

She opens her mouth to respond when Albus starts to speak as well.

"Yes, Dom. Anything we should know about? Oh, I don't know. Any crazy news, like maybe the fact that you're on the cover of a magazine showing the world your knickers." Did he just growl at Dom? Holy shit. No one ever tries to be overprotective of Dom. She's wild and crazy and can defend herself.

She looks bewildered. Once again we don't allow her to speak. Now it's my turn to speak.

" I saw something really interesting as well Weasley,you want to know what it was?. Apparently, not only is it your knickers on the cover but also, someone you claim for 3 years, you knew nothing about. So how it's that not only do you appear to know where she is, but you also manage to see and go drinking with her?"I ask in a very unamused voice.

She finally realized we won't let her explain herself in front of us. Albus said his grandmother has called a meeting at the Burrow.

"Care to explain? We are here to take you to the burrow. We didn't know what time you would be back, but now that you're here, well the family wants too see you." He grabbed Weasley and we all Apparate to the Burrow. We walk in and sure enough, everyone goes crazy as

we walk in. I decide to just block everyone out. I focus my eyes on Dom. She looks extremely nervous. I hear Molly Weasley suddenly yell

for everyone to calm down and moves us all to the living room. She sits Dom by the fireplace facing the whole family. She is questioned

and yelled at by her aunt and uncle and mother. All I can focus on, is if Rose and that bloke are really dating. The questioning is finalized

and as Dom walks out I try to ask her if what I read about Rose was true. She's too fast and disappears upstairs to the room She usually

sleeps in at the Burrow.

I guess all I have to do now is wait. Wait and hope my Rosie is single and still in love with me. 7 long bloody days. 7 days and then, I'llget

the truth from Rose.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rose POV

This past week has gone by too fast. Amelie and the rest of the family, have gone to London, with the exception of Athena, the twins,

and myself, we had stayed behind one extra day. To say I'm nervous would be an understatement. We decided to use muggle methods

to get to London. Athena thought it would be easier and safer to go the muggle way. We are currently awaiting the car that will transport

us to the airport. I have never been in a muggle plane as Athena calls it.

"Remind me again why we need an Auror? " I ask Athena.

She looks at the Auror in charge of our security and sighs." Because my grandfather and father think I need a babysitter after last weeks fiasco".

"Ok. And why does he need to guard me and the twins as well?" I ask

"Again. People don't think we can take care of ourselves. Dad forgets I used to be an Auror. You know, when we met, before I became a model."

"Athena, look at me. It's been almost a two years now.. You need to speak about it."

She nods slowly and mumbles something that sounded like not now. I'm not sure , the car we are waiting on arrives and we make our

way inside. Athena handles putting Callum in his seat, while I struggle with Carina. The Auror whose name I still don't know, puts our

"luggage" in the back and sits in the front with the driver.

"How long until we arrive to the airport?" Asked Athena .

" About an hour Miss,. If we don't catch traffic .". Responded the driver.

"Ok, thank you. "

I can't help but stare at Athena. When we first met, she was so full of life. She was like a big ball of energy. I guess that's what drew me

to her. But almost two years ago, she went on an Auror mission with Luke, Bella and her then fiancé Jason. We don't know what

happened. We just know, that Jason came back dead, Luke and Bella were unconscious after being tortured for so long. The only one that

seemed to be ok what Athena. After Jason's funeral, she was never the same. I mean, she was still as wild as ever. But now she was

reckless. She quit the Aurors, shut herself in her room for 2 months, only came out once. And it was during the twins first birthday. After

that, she went to model for her mom. And the Athena I met was gone, she was replaced with this unattached, cold, and sometimes

heartless person. I mean she still treated us all the Same as always. But strangers, that was another thing.

"What are you thinking about Rose?"

"About how you used to be before Jason died." I respond.

"You don't know what it was like Rose. I'm not ready to talk about it. Please don't ask or push the subject again."

"Ok, but you will need to eventually open up and talk about it. And when you do, I'll hold your hand, dry your tears and cry along with you."

"That sounds familiar. Where have I heard that before.?" She asked laughing.

We settle into silence and watch as cars go by. The twins fall asleep after talking amongst themselves. I still haven't quite gotten over the

fact that they asked for their father. But , I guess I should of expected that to happen sooner than later.

About and hour later we arrive at the airport. We unload our luggage, Athena has changed her hair color to blond, we decided that if

anyone is to recognize us, we could just pass the twins off as being Athena's children and not mine. She takes a sleeping Callum and

walks inside, leaving me to walk behind with a sleeping Carina.

Our Auror whose name is Aaron. Carries our luggage and guides us thru the crowds. One thing I'm still not used to,is the attention that

I'm given when Athena is with me. Don't get me wrong. I outgrew my awkwardness the first year I spent with Athena and her family. But

I'm still a bit shy, I somewhat lost most of it when Amelie asked me to step in for a model that had fallen ill before a show. According to

Amelie I was a natural on the runway. Every since then not only do I help design the dresses she makes, but I also help model if she

needs it. We get to the counter where we check in for our flight. I have no idea what to do , so I let Athena handle everything. Once she is

done, we apparently have to go thru security , we remove our jewelry and shoes, and whatever else they ask us too. We walk thru these

things that according to Athena scan us to make sure we are not carrying anything dangerous. I realize too late that my wand is hidden in

my bag . The man searching my bag pulls out my wand and stares at it.

"Excuse me M'am. But may I ask what this is? It's not allowed on the flight."

"Oh. Um. It's my son's stick. He can't go anywhere without it. You know, kids get attached to certain things." I say shakily. I forgot to hand Aaron my wand so he could disguise it.

The man stares at me and from the corner of my eye I see that Aaron has confunded the poor man. He hands me back my wand and I

instantly hand it over to Aaron who disguises it and puts it in his secret pocket of his jacket.

"Really Rose? You forgot about your wand?"

"Oh shut up. I can't think straight. I'm too nervous. I feel sick." I mumble.

"Well our flight leaves in one hour. Better get over your nerves now Rosie. Because once we touch London, well you won't have time to be nervous. Do you plan on seeing your family before or after the the show?"

" I don't know. Maybe after. Mum wants me too model. But I don't think I can."

"Your kid is heavy. What do you feed him?." She said adjusting Callum. "I'm glad your modeling. Give old Scorpius something to be sad about, when he sees what he's been missing." Athena says with a laugh.

"Sure. I hope you don't cause any trouble with the Malfoy's Athena."

"Grandmother would forgive me eventually." She said readjusting her sunglasses on her face.

" I doubt that. She wants to take the secret to the grave. I reckon she will too. Unless you go and spill it to everyone. Are you going to stay blond? I know your mother performed a glamour charm on your father hair. It's now black. He looked very interesting. I almost didn't recognize him. The twins ran away from him." I say with a laugh.

"I might stay blonde. I don't know What I'm going to do."

"I was thinking of having the twins at the show. They would sit with Bella and Luke of course. Do you think that's a good idea?" I ask.

" Um. Yeah, just have Bella change her hair color to blonde and, she can pass them off as her kids, until you decide to tell the truth."

"Im scared. Dom wrote to me that mum and dad are sad and disappointed in my behavior. What if they can't forgive me Thena? What if Scor and his parents don't forgive me. What if they don't accept the twins?"

I think I might have another panic attack. Which is not good, I'm holding Carina. She stirs in my arms. And cuddles closer into me. I can't

help but smile down at her.

"Rose. Please, who wouldn't love these kids? I mean sure they are annoying, loud, wreck everything that is mine, but I would give my life for them. They are family. We share the same blood. Plus Callum is my godson. Even if Carina is not my goddaughter. I still love her just the same. Your worrying for nothing. They will forgive you and welcome you back. Because that's what family does. They support each other and look after one another." She smiles down at Callum and gives him a small kiss on his little blonde head." Plus he's named after me, so that's a bonus for him." She said with a wink.

We spend the rest of the time talking about London and she asked me to take her to Diagon Alley.

We are finally called up to board the plane, and with one last look, I wave goodbye to the place that has been my home for the past three years.


	8. Chapter 7

**Love, Sweat, and Tears**

**disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Oh my goodness! Thank you all who have favored and follow my story! That means so much to me! I was feeling somewhat uneasy with it. That's why I took a few days to upload! But once again thank you! Oh also to those who have reviewed! Thank you!**

**now unto other news. **

**Rose is one step closer to seeing her family. **

**Scorpius will have a very intersting attitude come at the end of this chapter. And the Weasley's are invited to a fashion show! How do you think that will go?! Everyone will there. Talk about pressure for Rose. **

**Fashion shows are not really my things but. Fear not I have googled and watched enough fashion shows to make this chapter work. I hope. Any criticism is appriciated! Please review! And let me know.! So he**

**here re we go! Chapter 7!.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7:**

Seven ungodly, horrible hours later, we finally land in London. I have never been happier to be home than I am now. Now to get three cranky babies home and I can relax and think about tomorrow. As we go thru yet another security check, Merlin what are Muggles so paranoid about?

"Athen, do you know where the Manor is located? " I ask as we make our way to pick up our bags?

"Uh, I don't know, I haven't really ever asked. Once we get to a secluded place around here, we will apparate.". She puts a hand to Carina's forehead and looks at me ." Rose I think she might be sick. She's feeling a bit warm. Can we switch? I'll take Callum back. Oh wait where's Aaron? "

We start looking around for him when he suddenly appears by my side. "I'm right here Athena, we have to move, too many people." He grabs our bags and starts to guide us thru the crowds. I feel Carina's forehead and sure enough she feels hotter than usual, and her sweet like pink face is blotchy and red.

"Mommy, cold". My poor baby mumbles. I adjust her favorite green blanket around her

more and she lets out a series of sneezes. Her poor little eyes rimmed red, and she has

tears in her eyes.

" Is she sick Rosie?. Callum feels fine. "

Before I can respond Aaron, motions for us to stop walking. He turns around and looks at us before saying." It's too crowded here to apparate. We might need to take a cab somewhere and try and go from there. Rose is there anywhere you know of we can go and safely apparate from?"

"Just keep walking, once we make it outside we can look around for a parking garage or something." Said Athena

we do eventually make it out of the airport and are greeted with beautiful spring weather.

" Wow, it feels so nice out. It's getting dark, we need to hurry." Said Athena.

"Look no one is going to the side of the airport. Come one. Lets go, hurry!" Said Aaron.

We follow him and sure enough no one was walking towards that side of the airport. As we rounded the corner Athena suddenly grabbed onto my arm and handed Callum to Aaron. I look over at Callum, he looks completely baffled by all of what's going around him. I'm surprised I haven't heard his talk about big birds in the sky. Athena asks if we are ready and Aaron and I hug the twins tightly against our chest, suddenly I feel the pull of being transported from once place to another.

I hear both Callum and Carina's cries and open my eyes. We are standing in a beautiful sitting room. Callum makes his way over to me, stumbling a bit as he comes. I'm guessing he didn't like apparating. Carina is fully awake now and crying.

" you need go get her to Rio or Alexa. Come one let's go see everyone. It's almost six. It's dinner time." Said Athens.

She lead us thru the Manor and I'm amazed at how beautiful it all is. The hallway we are in has a mixture of both muggle and wizard painting and pictures. The walls are covered in a rich gold color that seems to sparkle with light of the candles on the walls. We come upon a large white door, Athena pushes it open and inside is the largest dinning room I have ever seen. It's also gold colored, with floor to ceiling windows, a large deep wood colored dinning table occupies the middle of the room, and the most amazing chandelier is hanging over us, I'm so mesmerized by the beauty of the room, that I don't even recognize when Carina has been taken from my hands and is being looked at by Alexa. Rio is looking over Callum as well.

" How are you feeling Rosie?" Asked Amelie as she hugged me.

"I'm fine.. How is everyone? " I ask making my way over to my children.

Everyone mumbled greetings as they took seats at the table.

" How is she lexie, does she have a fever?" I ask Alexa as she pull her long brown hair into a bun. Her green eyes turn to look at me and says" she's going to be fine. I gave her a potion that will help her fever. But she looks like she's going to have cold. Feed her some chicken broth and she should be ok Rosie." She kissed Carina's little blonde head and hands her back to me. I take her and adjust her dress and blanket around her. I look towards Luke and see only the back of his blonde head. He's struggling to get Callum to stand still.

" How is he Luke?."

" He's fine Rose, I gave him some a potion to strengthen his immune system, since he can't be without Ri, he's just cranky." He turns to go back to the table and takes Callum with him. After an extremely stressful dinner. I finaly excuse myself, and take the twins to the nursery that Diodora provided for them. After a warm bath, I settle them both down for bed. I finally make my way back to my room, I bathe and relax, before long, I'm asleep, and for once not afraid of tomorrow.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Morning, Rosie!" I'm greeted as I enter the kitchen.

"Morning Dom...wait Dom? When did you get here?" I ask as I hugged her.

"Just this morning. Amelie said we need to practice for tonight's show."

"Where is the show going to be?" I ask as I grab some toast and coffee.

"Here at the Manor. In the ballroom." Said Athena. I noticed she had bags under her eyes and didn't look like she slep to well.

"Are you ok? You look like you could use some sleep. Oh by the way. Thank you for the map of this place." I said as I eat my breakfest

"I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well. I'm not used to this place. Your welcome, I still get lost too." She yawned and made her way out the door" I'll see you both in an hour in the ballroom."

"Is she ok? I walked in and said good morning, she almost heaxed me." Said Dom.

"I don't know. She most be having nightmares again."

We made our way to the ballroom an hour later, after checking on the twins. Carina looks worse than yesterday and cried as I made my way out of the nursery. Alexa and Rio voluntered to keep and eye on them until Bella got back from London and would take over.

As we walked in, we were greeted by dozens on people running around preparing for tonight's show. The run way looked amazing. I noticed the sitting arrangements.

" Dom. Our whole family is coming? And then Malfoy's are sitting right at the middle facing us as we walk out. Who made the sitting arangements?" I asked as we made our way to the back.

" I think that was Amelie herself. She sent out invitations to anyone who is anyone. Sorry Rose."

We finally found Amelie in the middle of the chaos. She was yelling at a poor girl.

"Hello, what do you need us to do Amelie?" Asked Dom.

"Thank Merlin your both here! I'm going crazy and this child of mine is no where to be found. Aria! Have you seen your cousin! I need her we need to start practicing ! She is the first one out!" She looks frantic by this point. "Rose dear I need help separating each gown to the respective model. After that please meet us at the front, so you can practice as well." She takes both Aria ans Dom with her and I processed to separate each gown into the racks. We don't use magic making these dresses, Amelie says nit using magic makes them look more beautiful. I personally think it's a pain in the rear, but I must admit as I'm looking at the gowns im meant to wear. They do look gorgeous.

Athena finally makes her way towards her mother and she still looks like she hadn't sleep in days.

"Athena baby, are you ok? What's wring are you feeling sick? Oh, baby come here." Said Amelie.

"Mom, I'm fine. What do I need to do?" She says as she brushes her mothers hand away.

"Ok, baby. Well then go ahead and practice." She turns to look at the rest of the models ands starts to arrange them in a line. Dom and I are the last ones to be put in line. While we walk the runway, I can't help but feel nervous. I will be walking right up to Scorpius and his parents. Not to mention, walking past my whole family on my right.

"Nervous?" Asked Kree.

"yeah. I guess. A bit. When did you get here?"

"Aunt Amelie wanted me to be in charge of music, and lights."

"I'm scared."

He moves to hug me and whispers into my hair."I know, but Rose were all afraid of something. You know Athena came into my room last night and cried most of the night I wish she would just speak of what happened. She needs to realize that she's not the only one that lost him that night. You'll be Ok Rose. I'll miss you when you don't come back home with us. You will be fine Weasley." He kissed my forehead and walks toward his sister.

"Well, If things don't work out with you and Malfoy. Kree is good option." Said Dom.

"Dom please. He does not see me like that." I say looking at Kree pulling Aria's hair.

"You really are blind Rosie. That boy likes you. He's liked you since he first met you. You just can't see it, because your too blindly in love with Malfoy."

"Whatever Dom. Come on. Let's go see what else needs to be done." With one last look at Kree, we turn and start to look for Amelie.

After hours of yelling, mostly by Amelie and Athena, practicing until we walked perfectly down the runway, and tears by some of the workers. We finally were allowed to leave.

" you all have 2 hours to make yourselfs look presentable and come back down to start makeup and hair. Go, hurry!" Said an exasperated Amelie.

"Athena! Hey wait!" I race after Athena

"What?" She asked coldly.

"What's wrong with you? What's with the attitude?"

"Look Rose. I appriciated your worried about me but I'm fine. Ok stop asking." She turns and heads towards her own wing in the Manor leaving me behind with my thoughts.

Two hours later I'm sitting getting my hair and makeup done. Dom is sitting next to me drinking some firewhiskey. Aria is reading a book as her hair is getting done. Athena looks as moody as ever. Her long blonde hair, now that I think about it I haven't once seen her morph her appearance at all since we left New York. Sitting perfectly in a messy bun. Her grey eyes look cold and empty. She summons a glass of firewhiskey and I can't help but think, maybe that's not the best decision she could of made.

We are finally ready to walk, Amelie comes and gives us one last look over before she approves us. We follow her lead and get into a perfect line.

I can hear all of the murmuring and loud talking talking place around us. I can't help but wonder what my family and the Malfoy's are thinking right about now. I hear Amelie introducing herself and next thing I know, she's coming to the back and ushering Athena to the runway.

I hear gasps, as she makes her way out. I'm not sure if it's because her gown is gorgeous or if it's because she looks like a female Scorpius. I hope it's the first one personally. She comes back and flashes me a smile before she goes to change into her second gown. Aria goes next and as the models ahead of me go I can't help but feel sick with nerves. I hear clapping and Aria makes her way back aswell. She whispers good luck at both Dom and I. After what feels like hours it's finally Dom's turn. I know that her dress is going to cause some jaws to drop and make uncle Bill a bit murderous. Her dress is floor length halter top. Red lace, with an open back, and a slit in the from. She looks gorgeous.

With one last look at me and a wink she turns to walk down the runway. Sure enough I hear protest and gaps from th Weasley men and women. I see flash after flash and know that Dom is enjoying herself, since it takes her a bit to come back. When she finally does, I give one last look at Athena who is now standing beefing me, smooth out my dress, and walk out.


	9. Chapter 8

**Love, Sweat, and Tears.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry potter!**

**this chapter is Scorpius POV! Next chapter Scorp and Rose talk and the truth about the twins comes out! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8:**

**Scorpius POV:**

I felt like I was going to go crazy. This past week went too slow for my liking. Mother informed me that we had been invited to a fashion show. I declined , but once Louis told me that I would see Rose there I accepted.

Louis and Albus informed me that the whole Weasley/Potter clans , were also invited. I started getting more anxious as the day grew closer. I was not the only one. Ron and Harry, were as distracted as I was.

Thankfully the day of this blasted show arrived. Mother asked me to come and get ready at the Manor. I think she just wanted to make sure I wouldn't go and do something crazy.

"Scorpius, darling fix your robes." Said my mother as she finished helping father with his robes.

"Where are we going again, Astoria dear?" Asked father. He was as usual in his trademark black robes. For a man pushing fifty he still managed to look good. Guess you can see who I got my good looks from.

"The invitation included a portkey. It said it was a private venue. Come now both of you. We will be late and miss our portkey. I've heard form Hermione and Ginny, that this designer has gowns to die for. And I don't want to miss anything." Mom hands is the portkey, which is a some sort of comb adorned with pearls.

I feel the pull of the portkey transporting us to our location. We finally land outside the gates of a magnificent home.

" Where are we?" Asked father. His grey eyes scanning the grounds.

" This home is beautiful. I wonder who lives here, come on know. The gate is opening." Said mother. Her green dress swaying with the wind.

"This place is bigger than the Manor." I say. We make our way up the drive to the front door.

It suddenly swings open and a lady in a black uniform welcomes us.

" Welcome to Rosier Manor. May I take the lady's coat?"

Mother hands over her coat, and we follow the women threw a series of hallways.

" Bloody hell. Rosier? I thought they were all dead. Did Evan have any children no one knew about?" Asked father. We all looked around at the beauty in this place. It didn't feel dark. The rich gold colored walls and paintings gave it a feeling of home. The women stops and we notice a different women standing at the entrance of a large door.

"Welcome, my name is Arabella Rosier-Rivers, I will be showing you to your seats. If you would be so kind as to inform us of who you are?" This girl was beautiful her long black hair framed her face and gave her an almost angelic look. Her bright blue eyes shown with excitement.

"Malfoy. Did you say Rosier? Are you by any chance related to Evan Rosier?" Asked father.

" Draco. Don't be so rude!" Reprimanded mother.

"It's alright Mrs. Malfoy. Yes, he was our uncle actually." She lead us to our seats. I didn't even bother to pay attention to my surroundings. I noticed the Weasley's and Potter's were already seated. My father offers a small wave to them.

The hall fills up by mostly important people, I see the minister sitting next to another man. The reporters for Witch Weekly and the Prophet are here as well. After about 15 minutes of waiting the lights finally dim and a women with light blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes appears. I hear mother gasp at the women's dress.

" Hello all! Thank you everyone for coming. My name is Amelie Rosier-Rivers. I'm very excited to finally be able to launch my line in England. After designing and dressing for society women in America,…"

I have completely ignored her speech at this point, we are sitting right in front of this stage thing. I look over to the right and see the girl that brought us to our seats is sitting , she is holding a small girl in her arms. A man who must be her twin is holding a small boy. He seemed to be more interested in the toy being given to him by the man sitting next to him. Suddenly the light change causes me to look up the stage and notice a girl, a very stunning and gorgeous girl make her way down the stage. I feel mom grasp my hand and father choke on his firewhiskey.

" Draco, honey, she looks just like you and Scorpius." Mom gasped.

Only then did I notice that she indeed looked just like a female version of me. I see Louis and Albus look over at me with their jaws nearly hitting the floor. She pauses right in front of us, her grey eyes are mesmerizing yet cold and distant. I can tell she's been thru a lot in her life. She locks eyes with me and gives me a very Malfoy like smirk before turning and walking back down the stage. I notice the little boy waving madly at her. After her I lose complete focus on this ridiculous parade of women. I look up only to see Weasley walking, from the dress she is wearing, some red number, the Weasley men don't look so happy. I could care less. It's been almost and hour and Rose has yet to come out. Weasley stops in front and gives me wink. Merlin, I do not like that look she just gave me. Suddenly, my heart starts beating fast, my palms start to sweat, I feel like I can't breath. I see her walking , no more like floating ,towards me. She looks beautiful in her dress. She looks over to her family, her mother and father are crying. They stand, she offers her hand. Pulls her mum in and kisses her forehead, she does the same to her dad. She continues to grab everyone's hand as she walks down. Suddenly, too suddenly, she is standing in front of me. She looks behind me at the cameras, let's them photograph her before she extends a hand to me. I can hear mother crying silently besides me and father looks like he's seen old Voldy himself. The lights go out and it's only one spotlight. Me and her. Rose and Scorpius. She gives me shaky watery smile. Before she speaks the first word, she has said to me in over three years. "Scorpius."

She lets go of my hand. Smiles at my parents and walks back towards who knows where. I'm still shaking and looking at my hand. I can't believe it. I almost miss the exchange between her and everyone on her right. They all smiled and nodded towards her. Even the small children cry and call out to her. I notice her send them kisses. I can't wait for this to be over,so that I can find her and finally be able to hold her in my arms. .


	10. Chapter 9

**Love, Sweat, and Tears.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry potter!**

**this chapter is Scorpius POV and Rose POV. This is part 1 of the truth. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 9:**

**Rose POV:**

I can't do this anymore. I can't go out there again. It's too much. Merlin, help me please.

He looks even more gorgeous than he did three years ago. Mum and dad look so

different. Even Hugo looks more like a man than he does a boy.

"Amelie, I can't go out there again. Please send someone else. Athena or Aria. I don't bloody well care who. Just.. Don't send me again please." I cry in Amelie's arms. She truly has been like a mother too me for the past three years.

"Oh, Rosie, baby. Your ok. Don't worry, I'll send 'Thena." She whispers into my hair, as she caresses my face.

"Thank you." I whisper.

" Hey Rosie! Why didn't you tell me, you had so many hot cousins?".. What's wrong Rose?" Asked Athena as she made her way towards us.

" I can't go back out there." I make my way out to the hallway that's behind the secret

door Athena showed us. I sent a Patronus to Bella that I want my children with me. I

finally find the closest study I could find. I collapse on the sofa and wait for my babies to

arrive. I decided to speak to Scorpius first. I figured he should know about the twins

first, seeing as he is the father. After telling him, telling my family will be easier.

After what feels like hours, Bella and Luke walk in with Callum and Carina. Carina is still

she looks so pitiful. She's so pale she looks like a ghost. Callus helps Carina walk toward

me. I transfigured a pillow into a small cot for her and place her down. Callum right next

to her. I watch as he cuddles into her and holds her little hand before he himself

surrenders to sleep.

"They are so cute." Said Bella.

" You did great out there Rose. I'm very proud of you. We all are." Said Luke as he sat next time.

" The house sure will be less noisy now, with thing one and thing two, not causing havoc. " said Bella sadly.

We stay quiet for a while, Just watching the twins sleep. I turn to look at them both and say." You both have been like the older brother and sister I always wanted. You understood what it was like too be the child of someone famous and how, you could never escape it. If it weren't for you both and Athena, as crazy as she is." We all chuckle at that." I wouldn't be where I am today. I probably would of kept running my whole life." I'm practically crying by this point. Bella is smiling sadly and Luke, well he's Luke. He doesn't show "emotion".." So thank you. To all of you. For accepting me and my children. For keeping me safe from danger. And teaching me to live life in the moment, not be afraid to fail and fall. Thank you for teaching me, that life is about love, sweat, and tears."

I'm hugging them both as Bella and I openly cry. Leaving A very uncomfortable looking

Luke to awkwardly pat our backs.

" Umm. There there. Uh.. It's ok?" He says uncertainly.

We all laugh at his awkwardness.

" Rosie red. Your like the little sister we lost as kids. We love you unconditionally. And I love my goddaughter, and Callum too of course, as my own children. We will miss you, but your life is here, it's time for you little bird to leave the nest. Maybe I should too and just man up and not be so intimidated by Dom. Who knows, we can be cousins one day!" Says Luke. That's about as emotional as I will get from him.

"Dom's practically in love with you. Give her a diamond ring and a marriage proposal and she'll say yes before your done" said Bella. With a wink toward me.

"What?!... Really? I've been in love with her since well I saw her carry Carina." He gets a mischievous gleam in his blue eyes, and I notice his hair turns pink.

" Please, atleast fix your hair before you go and shop for a ring big brother."

" Whatever, I'm in love. Your just jealous."

" The show must be ending. Could you please bring Scorpius here to the study?" I ask Bella and Luke.

"Of course, good luck Rose, do you want us to take them with us?" She says as she motions to the sleeping twins.

" No, I will speak to him I here, I'll move the twins behind the desk or something." I say.

"Alright. Good luck, I'll send him this way. Just be warned, Athena might accompany him. I'll do everything we can to keep her away form the Malfoy's. Dad is not very happy. Grandmother almost had a heart attack." Said Luke.

I watch them leave and for some reason, I feel really at peace. I move the twins behind

the big oak desk and conjure a big enough blanket that will completely cover and block

them from view until I tell Scorpius about them.

Twenty minutes later I see the door open and in walks the love of my life, the father of

my children. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. We stare at each other for a few seconds, and

before I know it, I'm in his arms. His husky smell so familiar, engulfs me. I'm shacking.

And I'm shocked to feel that he is as well. We spent a few minutes hugging before I

break the silence. And part from him.

" Hello, Scorpius. How.. How are you?" I ask breathlessly. I notice he still has his hands around my own.

" Rosie. Merlin, Rose I'm sorry! I was the biggest idiot in the world! Please forgive me!.. Please don't let me go again Rose.." He croaked, his voice sounding broken. Merlin, what have I done to him?

"Scorpius, I forgave you a long time ago. I'm the one that should be apologizing. I left. I broke us, we could of probably fixed us, but... I.. I ran. Like always." I feel the tears that had formed in my eyes start to spill.

He wipes my tears and his beautiful grey eyes, our children's eyes, look at me with such compassion and love, that I'm taken back, he still loves me. After all this time.

"Rose?" I notice how close his face Is to my own. He tilts my chin up, so that once again I can stare into his eyes." Rosie. Please tell me, there was no other men in your life.. Please tell me, I've been the only one." His voice is pleading.

" I.. Scorpions I tried moving on. I did.. But there was never anyone else but you. It's always been you Scorp." I say softly.

Suddenly I feel his lips on mine, and it feels like heaven. His kiss, is like new life has been put into my body. He's so soft and gentle, I don't even realize when he's gone.

"Do you want to sit down?" He asked.

Suddenly I felt stupid for still standing, this whole time. He guides me towards the sofa and turned to look at me.

" Where have you been? We looked for a year staright after you left, your parents finally called off the search after the second year, they agree that maybe you did not want to be found. How did you meet these people? And why does that girl look so much like me? It was like looking at female version of myself. Merlin it was weird. did only Dominique know where you were?... Rose what happened to you?" He asked

" Scorpius, you need to listen to me, I have something really important to tell you." I take a depot breath and take ahold of both of his hands.

"What is it Rosie?" He asks nervously.

" Scorpius.. When.. When I left... I.. I"

BANG! The door burst open. Thankfully I had cast a silencing spell around the twins.

"Rose!, Luke and Bella said you were going to have Malfoy in here... Ohh." Said an out of breath Athena.

"Athena Lee!.. Get out! Get out! Merlin, I will Crucio you if you don't leave!" I yell.

"Sheesh. Alright keep your panties on. Two seconds. Ok." She turns to Scorpius and says." If you ever again hurt her. I will personally make it so you never see the light of day again. I will make you wish you had never been born. I will turn into Voldemort himself and come for you." She fixes him the scariest glare I have ever seen her give anyone in my life and walks out. Slamming the door behind her.

" Are you ok?" I ask gently." Sorry about her, she's kinda crazy. Voldemort sometimes can't hold a candle to that one." I say with s shaky laugh.

" Was she serious?... She scares the hell out of. I've never seen a girl look so scary, especially not one that looks like she belongs in the Malloy family tree." He say with a shudder.

" Merlin, as I was saying. Scorpius, before I left. I found out I was pregnant." There I said it.

XXXXXXXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Scorpius POV:**

"...Scorpius, before I left. I found out I was pregnant."...

My mind went completly blank. I didn't know what to think. I was a father. Me! Rose and

i had created a life. My mind is still processing the female me's threat. And now Rose

tells met This!

" Scorpius?.. Say something please.!"

"Pregnant...baby?.. Me..you.. Dad... What..?" I sturred incoherently.

" Yes, Scorpius you are a father. They are two years old. Almost three.." She says with a smile.

"They..? What do you mean they Rose?" I ask confused. They?

" Twins Malfoy." I see her walk over behind the desk, and start to carefully levitate a

small cot with two sleeping bodies in it. I watch mesmerized as she gently lowers it in

front of me and two perfect platinum blond haired heads are visible.

" I guess the Malfoy blond won." I say with a laugh. I'm in complete awh at these miracle of lives I helped create.

Rose gently strokes the small child awake. I notice it's a boy. I have two twin sons. I feel

so inmensly proud. As he awakens. I nocitice how he is holding hands with his brother.

Rose gently pried open his little hand and, he let go of his twins hand.

" Scorpius meet Callum Lee, your son." She hands him over to me and I can't help but tear up and his beautiful grey eyes just like my own stare back at me.

"Mommy. Who?" He turns his grey eyes to Rose and questions.

" Baby, this is daddy. Remember I told you about daddy?" She gently spoke to the child as she explained to him who I was. I suddenly felt anger towards myself for being so bloody stupid and missing out on everything that had to do with my children's lifes.

" Daddy?.." He stars to gently touch my face and hair. I can feel, he's a little confused.

"Hello Callum. I..I'm your daddy." The word daddy sound so right in my mouth not foreign. I feel like I like being called daddy. I feel a sudden urge to keep him and his twin safe and protected from all harm. I feel a sudden rush of unconditional love towards them.

"Daddy." he says happily and he buries his face into my chest. I feel warm inside and instantly hug him to me protectively.

I see Rose sobbing silently. And smile at her.

" I love you Rose." I say.

" I love you too Scorpius." She said tearfully.

" What about the other one?" I ask. Nodding toward my second son, still sleeping in the cot.

" Hold on, she has been sick since yesterday, so beware of her crankiness." She tell me.

Wait.. Did she just say she? As in her?.. Female? Girl?.. Bloody hell I have a daughter. Great. My future is now going to be focused on keeping boys away from her.

" who was born first rosie?"

" Callum was why?"

"No reason." Good. I will have help keeping sick little boys hands away from my princess. I smile to myself at the thought.

i heard my baby girl whimper softly and see her lift her little sleepy head and look towards Callum, who is now playing with my wand. Maybe I should take that away. How does Rose do this parenting thing. I'm five minutes in and already confused out of my mind about what to do with kids.

" Here, put Callum down. I'll hand you Carina."

I set my son. MY SON, Merlin it feels good to say that. Down and hold my arms out for my little girl.

" This is Carina Hope."

She is an identical copy of her brother. Same platinum blonde hair, grey eyes, she's the first female Malfoy in centuries. Mother and father will be proud and excited. Oh Merlin, my parents! Roses family! They will hate me!

"Hope and Lee? Why those middle names.?" I'm glad she stayed with my family tradition of naming after constellations.

" Lee in honor of Athena. She saved my life and took me in, and hope, because when she was born, I almost lost her."

" What happened?" I know I just met her, but I can't think of life without her or her brother.

" I'll explain later." Was all she said.

"Are they Weasley's?"

"Yes. I never thought I would come back. I'm sorry Scorp." She whispered.

" We will have to change their names." I say. I feel somewhat hurt that they don't carry the Malfoy name. But I don't blame her.

"Daddy. Daddy cold." Whimpers Carina, as she cuddles into my warm chest. I love the feeling of them cuddling into me.

" Ri! Blankie! Momma!" Callum rushes at Rose.

Rose hands him a green baby blanket and he runs back to me.

"'...'ere daddy. Ri. Blankie." He kisses Carina's little cheek and I try my best to wrap her in her blanket.

" Does he always watch out for her like this? And green Rosie? Very slytherin don't you think?" I tease.

"She's all Malfoy. I wouldn't be surprise if she was." She teased back.

" I missed you. Please don't ever leave me again. Not know, that I know I have them in my life as well. Please." I plea. " I love you. All of you."

" I'm not going anywhere anymore, I'm finally home. I love you too."


	11. Chapter 10

Love,** Sweat, and Tears.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry potter!**

**We have a few more chapters Left before the end of our story! Yay! **

**Well this is it. The longest chapter yet, background stories. Different POV's Truths and lies will be uncovered!.. Rose finally faces her huge family! So let's go! Chapter 10! Truth part 2! There might need to be a part 3. Not sure yet!. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 10:**

**Rose POV: Part 2: **

Seeing Scorpius, getting to know our children, Was the most beautiful feeling in the world. Seeing as he tries to _understand_ Callum's babbles, and cradles a sick Carina with such gentleness, that you wouldn't think he posed by just looking at him.

My musing and daydreams of family picnics and dreams of happiness are broken by a knock at the door.

" Come in."

The door opens and Alexa comes in." Rose it's time for Ri's potion."

She looks over to Scorp. They stare at each other for a bit before I realize, I haven't introduced them.

" Um. Alexa, this is Scorpius." Motioning to Alexa.." Scorp, Alexa Knox."

They exchage pleasantries and Alexa proceeds to give Carina her potion.

" Is she going to be ok?" Asked Scorpius. His eyes never leaving Carina's face.

Alexa places a kiss to her little hand and turns to look at Scorp." Yes, she will. It's just a cold. She should be fine in a couple days. She needs to eat, though. Dinner and drinks have been provided in the dinning room for your families."

"Lexie! Up!" Calls Callum.

"Hey. Little man. I'm going to miss you so much. Who else is going to run into my potions lab and scare me half to death by trying to eat my plants? Huh?" She tickles his little tummy earning squeals of joy from him. I see Scorpius raise an eyebrow at her.

"Lex, can you inform everyone we are coming out?" I ask her as she heads out the door.

" Sure thing Rosie Red." She said as she shut the door.

" So... Are you ready?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, love." He said.

" Ok. I'll take Callum, seeing as you have Carina." I pick Callum up and start to make my way to the door.

"No mommy, want daddy. Want daddy!" Squirms Callum in my arms.

I see Scorp smirk and adjust Carina so she can settle her little head on his broad shoulder." Come here little man. I got you." He positions him on his left and starts to walk out the door I just opened.

"Well... Don't I feel loved." I dramatically place my hand to my heart and look at Callum, and a still awake Carina.

"Cheer up love, I'm their favorite now. Face it you have been replaced." He smirks at me.

"Whatever"..

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I decide to walk in first. The room goes silent and, everyone stares at me.

"Hello.. Everyone." I say in a shaky voice.

"Oh, Rosie!" Gasps my mother as she and dad make their way towards me. I'm greeted by every member of my family. I feel guilt start to eat at me.

"Mum, dad... Um.. Hugo... I need to introduce you to Callum Lee and Carina Hope. Astoria... Draco.. You too..." I motion for them all to move forwards. I see the rest of my family look around nervously. "Scorpius, you can come in now." My heart is beating into over drive. He walks thru the door and my mum, Astoria, and dad gasp and cover there mouths. Draco and Hugo look speechless.. Scorpius is standing next to me now.

"Son, what... Rose?.. What's this..." Said a shocked Draco Malfoy.

"Meet your grandson. Callum." I take Callum from his father.. After much protests from him..." Callum sweetie, look, this is my mum, Nana 'Mione, my dad, papa Ron, my brother uncle Hugo..." Mum is crying like every other female in this room.. Scorpions motions towards his parents..." Mother, father, this is Carina. My daughter.. Princess. Hey look nana Tori and papa Draco." I hand Callum over to my parents as Scorps mum fusses and cries over Carina.

"Oh Scorp, sweetheart, she looks positively sick. Poor child. Come here sweety." I hear Astoria say.

"First female Malfoy, in centuries son. All classic traits too. Your going to have fun with this one." I hear Draco chuckle as he fights over Carina with his wife.

"Rose, what the hell?!" Asks Hugo.

"Hugo! Watch your language infront of the children" scolds mum.

"I'll explain shortly, don't worry."

"He's positively gorgeous Rosie." Breathes mum. Callus is openly enjoying, this attention. Even Carina looks to be enjoying herself.

"Well Draco, looks like I owe you 100 galleons. Ruddy Malfoy blonde won.." Grumbles dad as he holds Callum, making his way over to Draco.

" I won the beat Ron, pay up!" Smirks Draco. I hope my children don't learn to smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, hand me over my granddaughter." They exchange children and are soon cooing and loving on each. Soon enough my whole family comes over and starts to introduce themselves to my twins.

"We will overwhelm them, Weasley's.. Not all at once" said grandpa Arthur.

"I missed you Rosie" said grandpa as he hugged me. "We all did."

I notice my "other family" quietly looking at the scene before them. Suddenly I feel like I need to introduce them as such. My family.

"If I can have everyone's attention please!" I say as I make my way over to the Rosier-River's." Umm. For those of you, who have yet to meet these wonderful people. Let me tell you. That I wouldn't be where I am today if it hadn't been for them..." I see Diodora and Annabelle. Sitting sadly, leaning towards their husbands and Amelie crying into Alexander's arm.

"They have been my family for the past three years. I owe my life, my children's life's to Athena.." She send me a sad smile and steps out to hold my hand.." Even if after she lost almost everything..." I know we are both thinking of Jason.

"What do you mean Rosie?" Asked dad.

"I need a pensive Jackson. Is there one available here?"

He nods and walks out to his study. A few minutes later he returns with a pensive. I start to take out memory after memory. As does Athena, once single one. I notice Athena's face goes completly pale. Most of my important memories include him. I know eventually she will open up and talk to me.

"Ok, dad, mum, Hugo, Scorpius, Draco, uncle Harry, Albus,Louis, you can all come with me... Athena? Are you coming? I can't do this without you.." I hold out my hand. She looks to her parents and brother and sister, they all nod at her and she takes my hand. She stands next to Albus. Good she'll need the support.

We set ourselves around the pensive as I pour the memories in. Soon I feel my face break the barrier, and I'm transported back three years into my memory..

XXXXXXXX

**Athena's POV:**

We watch as memory rose is walking down the street, minding her own business, crossing into wizarding New York. When all of a sudden, that bastard Niko runs towards her and holds her hostage..

"**_Stay away from me baby Rivers! I will kill her!" He yells._**

_**" Hey, calm down, we just want to talk, there no need to run."**. _

I see Rose's family members gasp and I see Malfoy stiffen next to her. Rose holds my hand as I hear the voice of the man that has hunted my dreams for almost two years now. Jason.

"Watch out Rosie!" I hear her mother shout.

"**_your problem is with me Niko. Not her. She's just a poor civilian. Leave her alone. She's pregnant. You hurt her and its more time added to your already long sentence you bastard." _**

_"**Please don't hurt me!" "Please! Help me"**_

**_"calm down M'am. We will get you to safety, just take a deep breath ok. Look at me! Hey your going to be ok, all right just look at me."_**

**_"if you call the Aurors, or even try to get closer I will kill her!"_**

We watch as Luke and Bella and my Uncle Liam, arrive and stand right behind him. Suddenly there are spells being shot in every direction. I see her family all gasp and scream in shock.

"**_Stupefy!" Roared Niko._**

**_"No!" Memory Athena runs and catches Rose before she falls to the ground._**

**_"you bastard! You evil fucken bastard! I will end you! She was innocent! Why do you keep trying to ruin my life?! What the fuck did I ever do to you? What am I paying for?!"_**

Rosie's family and the Malfoy's are frozen in shock. We watch as Niko is taken down by Liam and Luke. While Jason holds me back from running and punching his face in.

i unconsciously grab onto Rose's cousins hand. I need support, this is killing me. He looks at me surprised but does not pull away. Rose is crying, her mother and father are crying, everyone else is just angry.

**"_Athena Lee! No! Babe! He's not worth it. Ok we need to get her to a hospital. It's not safe, she just got stunned and she's pregnant. Come one Lee lets go! Liam and the rest will take care of him." _**

We watch as he carefully lifts her up and we apparate to St. Luke's hospital.

the memory ends and its black for a bit.

**"_she has no family To contact. I found a letter addressed to a Dominique Weasley, in London. And learned that her name is Rose. The healer said she's around six months pregnant, and she should be ok. I think she might be in shock. "_**

**_"We just need to wait for her to wake up. If she's a Weasley, well they shouldn't be hard to find in England don't you think? Maybe we should try Lee."_**

**_"No. I think she is running. Her letter said to tell her family that she is ok, but will not be going back home."_**

**_"where.. Where.. Am I?"_**

**_"And she's awake people. Hello I'm Auror Athena Rosier. This is my partner Auror Jason. How are you feeling? Before you ask, yes your babies are ok. Both of them."_**

**_"I'm ok.. I guess. What happened. Why am I here?"_**

**_"unfortunately you were caught in the middle of a chase. No need to explain. Just be thankful your ok, he was a wacko. But as a witness and near hostage, we will need you to testify. After that we will move you into a safe environment until the trial is over, and all of his accomplices are caught." Said Jason. _**

The memory shifted again and we are at a Wizarding cafe.

"Rosie. You look so beautiful pregnant. Your glowing. Oh my is that Dom?!" Gasped her mother.

I see Malfoy give Rose a kiss.

"**_hello Dom!. Merlin I've missed you!" _**

**_"Rosie!... Thank Merlin I finally heard from you! I was going bloody mental. The Aurors have been looking for you non stop. Uncle Harry finally forced Uncle Ron to go home for a month. They are really worried Rose.. I'm sorry who's this?"_**

**_"sorry. Dom meet Athena Rosier-Rivers. She's a new friend of mine. Athena, Dominique Weasley." They exchange hellos. And start a conversation. _**

**_"So where are you living now? And how is your pregnancy going? I almost fainted when I read that part. Don't worry I burned the letter like you asked. Malfoy, is worse than Uncle Ron. Looks like a bloody vampire."_**

**_"I live in a small flat above the diner I work at. They are muggles, and rent is cheap."_**

**_"Well, what are you going to do when the babies are born? I mean you can't live alone, it will be to hard."_**

**_"Actually, Rose, please don't hate me, but I spoke with my parents and grandparents, and they have all agreed that, you need a safe, comfortable place to live. And we'll you have been invited to come and live with us. Plus I've already arranged for your things to be packed and taken to the Estate. So yeah, come on, both of you lets go. "_**

We see a series of memories, Rose moving in, her meeting my whole family, Nikos trial, shopping for baby items. We finally stop at my memory. We are all in a room at the mansion. Suddenly Rose walks and we all jump out and scream surprise!

"**_what the hell! I could of giving birth just then!. Then what would you all of done?!"_**

**_"sorry Ro!" Said an already drunk Kree. He makes his way toward her and kisses her cheek." Happy birthday dear Rosie, happy birthday too you!" He signs to her._**

**_"ok big guy no more for you!" Said Jason .." Alright everyone listen up! I'm tonight's designated sober driver and person! Other than Rosie of course" he sends a wink."so Weasley, in America, 21 is considered a great milestone, you are now considered. A fully legal adult, you can drink and well yeah that's about it. So anyways, happy birthday Rosie! We love you!" _**

**_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU" we all shout!_**

**_a few hours later we are mostly all drunk and suddenly Rose lets out a blood curling scream._**

**_" What the fuck?! Rose what's wrong?!" Yelled Athena._**

**_"it's time!" Yelled Rose_**

**_"time for what?!"_**

**_" The babies are coming! Someone get Dom!" Yelled a frantic Rose" Jason! Jason! My hospital bag! Hurry!" She starts making her way out the door._**

**_" Holy shit! Everyone the babies are coming!" Drunkly walking she gets a couple of sobering up potions and Hands them out. _**

**_"Come on! What are you bloody waiting for princess! A red fucking carpet?!" Cried rose. _**

**_"Coming!" Of course Athena fell straight on her face._**

I hear everyone around me laughing at my misfortune.

" That was really funny actually, everyone was going crazy, thankfully we didn't show the car ride there." I said.

"thank merlin" agreed Rose. We once again look toward the memory in front of us. This time we are in the hospital and Rose is getting ready to give birth.

"**_Ok Miss. Weasley. You can push now! That's it!.."_**

**_" I can't its too hard! I can't do this Dom!"_**

**_"come on Miss Weasley! Give me a big push on three, one, two, three push"_**

**_"Aaargghg!"_**

**_"You can do it Rose!" Said Dom_**

**_" keep going Rosie!" Said Athena!_**

**_"here we are I got the head, one more push!"_**

**_"AAARRGGG. I did it!" Cried Rose, as the sounds of a newborn filled the room,_**

**_"it's a boy, baby A is out. Now come on Miss Weasley, we got one more baby." Said the healer._**

**_Athena gets handed the baby." He's so cute Rose!"_**

**_"oh dear. I'm going to need the two to leave this room. I need to perform an emergen__cy procedure on Miss Weasley,"_**

**_"What's wrong with my baby!?.. What's going on Dom, Athena?"_**

**_a second nurse comes by and takes Baby A. She escorts us out of the room._**

**_all we can hear now are screams and then silence, no baby crying, no Rose yelling, nothing..._**

Rose is holding onto Scorpius now. He's got tears in his eyes, I mean he just witnessed the birth of his child and the almost death of another. Mr. Potter, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley along with Mr. Draco are shocked and have tears in there eyes. Even her brother and cousins look tearful. I feel Albus squeeze my hand and I give him a small smile.

We are once again transported into a memory, Rose's memory...

**_Memory Rose is sleeping in a hospital bed, there is two baby hospital bassinets, one in blue, and one in pink. Two perfect little bodies lay inside._**

**_"there so beautiful, look babe. One day that will be us!. I'll be there and you will be holding our child." Said Athena._**

**_"I can't wait princess". Said Jason._**

**_suddenly Rose awakens and starts to frantically look around for her children._**

**_" My babies! Athena! What happened?!" She croaked._**

**_" They are fine Rose, close call with the little girl but, she made it. What are you going to name them? We can't keep calling them baby A and B." _**

**_At that moment Dom and Athens family walks in. Filling the small room._**

**_"Rose! Your awake about bloody time! I was scared to death you weren't going to make it!" Cried Dom._**

**_" We are glad too see you Awake dear." Said Amelie." Now what are those beautiful babies names.?"_**

**_Athena hands over the boy first and Rose is taken back by how small and fragile he looks. He lifts up his little blue hat and as if he senses her touch, he opens his little eyes. Grey. Grey like Scorpius, she thinks._**

**_" His name is Callum Lee Weasley." She kissed him before handing him off to Dom._**

**_"Lee after grandpa and Me? Rosie I'm touched!" Cried Athena!_**

**_" as am I dear, it's an honor." Said Jackson. _**

**_" Oh, Alex, he looks just like you! You looked identical we you were just born." Cried Diodora._**

**_" Here Rosie, here's baby B" jokes Jason._**

**_"what went wrong? I can't remember." _**

**_" She had the cord thing wrapped around her neck and was somehow trying to come out feet first. The healer didn't want to chance her not making it, so she opted for a muggle procedure called a c-section." Said Dom _**

**_Rose is in tears. She almost lost her baby. She's perfect. Identical to her older brother, same hair, eyes, everything screams Malfoy._**

**_"She's Carina Hope Weasley." She kissed her and is reluctant to share her for a bit before she finally hands her off. _**

Everyone is still in tears. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable, I haven't allowed myself time to feel, in so long I don't know if I can keep it together now. We continue to shift threw memories, mostly of the twins, everyone laughs and oohs at their cuteness, I know we are getting closer to the day, I desperately try to forget. We finally reach all of the memories, I'm thankful Rose didn't make us relieve the twins 1st birthday.

We are expelled from the pensive, I notice I'm still holding on to Albus's hand.

"Sorry, my apologies." I let go of his hand, but before I do. He looks at me and says,

"I'm sorry, for your lose, I mean. If.. If you need someone to talk to... I.. I can listen. I'm an Auror I know what it's like." He gives me a small smile, let's my hand go and walks back towards his mom.

Maybe I can talk to him. Just maybe.

xXXXXXxxxxxxxXX

**Authors note two:**

**next chapter will explain in more detail what happened to the man in the memories, and we will answer all questions from the family. So until next time. We are almost done! Hope you all like it so far.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Love, Sweat, and Tears.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Sadly!**

**Ok. So we got a bit of a filler in how Rose met Athena. How she ended living with her. And we saw some of Athenas ghosts. I'm thinking of semi kinda sequel to this story. Still rose and scorpius paring. But I love, like love! Albus as much as Scorpius. So Im thinking of Albus and my character Athena, fall in love. But not before a whole ton of danger and drama. But anyways that's literally another story.. Hehe.**

**we now have reactions and questions that need to answered. third person POV for this chapter. Sorry. We have two chapters left. Yay! Almost done! Please let me know, how you are all liking this story. Please!**

**XXXXXxXxXXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 11:**

As Rose and her family are expelled out of the pensive, she can't help but notice Athena and Albus holding hands. She smiled to herself as she noticed Al's green eyes sparkle as he said something to Athena before he let her hand go.

"Rose, how have you been able to be on your own all this time, the danger, the birth. Sweetheart, why?" Asked Hermione.

"Mum, when I left, I was not thinking. I went to Gringots, took all of my gold out, in my anger and sadness, I grabbed the first portkey to a place where you wouldn't think I would go to. I was basically running from Scorpius." Said Rose, unable to stare anyone in the eye.

"Why didn't you try and fix things, or just cursed his dumb ass and moved back in with mum and dad Rose. Do you know, how distraught mum was.? Dad practically had all the Aurors running around looking for you." ash Hugo angrily.

"Hugo!. Don't yell at your sister!" Reprimanded Hermione.

"Its true mum. I'm just tired of everything always being about Rose.. She leaves comes back, with some random family, kids and it's all ok? Seeing both of you basically look like those Muggle Zombies for three bloody years, it does something to people. I can't forgive you Rose." He walks to the fireplace and disappears in a swirl of green flames.

"He's right Rose." Said James." We were all besides ourselfs. We thought you were dead. It wasn't right. And you Malfoy, you forgave her so easily. I thought you had more of a backbone than that. Your even holding her hand. For Merlin's sake man. Albus and Louis practically had to keep you alive while she was gone, and now your all lovey Dovey and shit. I'm with Hugo Rose. Sorry."

"James Sirius Potter!" Yelled Ginny.

" No.. No . They are right.. I didn't expect to have everyone welcome me back with open arms " said Rose.

"You have the right to be angry at Rose and not forgive her, but don't be such a bitch about it. She made a mistake and ran, Oh fucken well. Get over yourself. People run. Atleast she came back." Said Athena angrily.

"Athena Lee! Apologize this instant!" Yelled Alexander.

"Why? They both deserve it" glared Athena at James, who glared back.

"Just who the bloody hell are you?" Spat James.

"Yes, I would like to know as well." Spoke Draco Malfoy for the first time." You both seem to share a lot with myself and my son. Even in Rose's memories, you look a great deal like Lucius." He was watching Alexander and Athena exchange glances between themselves.

"Who I am does not matter. This is about Rose." Replied Alexander.

"I think it would very much do with you, seeing as my daughter has been living with you for the past three years." Said Ron as she stepped next to Draco." So who are you? And why are we here. In this manor?"

"My name, as I have already said is Alexander Rosier-Rivers. I'm the American Minister of Magic. That's it. Rose is like another daughter to me." Replied Alexander.

Suddenly James draws his wand and point it to Athena. There is commotion all around the room, thankfully the twins and older members of the family have already left, everyone choosing to go home after Rose's visit in the pensive.

"Please Potter. I use wandless Magic, I also have Auror training. I can clean the floor with you in seconds." Spat an angry looking Athena. Her grey eyes turning black.

" I want to see you try." Spat an equally angry James.

"Stupefy"

"Protego!" Shouted Albus. "James!...what the hell?!.. You don't even know her!"

"Why are you always so keen on befriending Death Eaters Albus?."

There was a collaborate gasp. Rose looked around her and couldn't believe what She saw. Her family, wands drawn on the very people they just saw protect and sheltered her.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled." James how dare you lift your wand towards someone who all she's done is kept me safe and provided me a place to live with my children. Those people who you all have wands pointed towards, are my family now too!. Yes, they have their own secrets, but they are not theirs to explain. Draco, if you want answers then you need to ask Diodora Rosier herself, and as for the rest of you. Dad, uncle Harry, you both saw them take me in and help me, the reason I didn't show you the memory of the trial is because after I testified, Niko screamed he was going to kill me, he said."I know who you are now.. You can't escape me..". She said squeezing Scorpius's hand.

"Two months before my twenty second birthday, he managed to escape. He tried coming after me, but Athena changed her apparence to look like me, she risked her life to save mine. I didn't know until Liam informed me while at the hospital. That couple of days during the mission they had to bring him back, Athena lost her fiancé Jason, and almost lost Luke and Arabella..." She continued.

"Rose, how... I'm so sorry..." Sobbed Hermione. Leaning into Ron.

"What happened after?.. I mean to the bloke?.." Asked Harry. He was holding on to a teary eyed Ginny.

"He is in maximum security. He's not allowed to see the light of day." Responded Liam.

"Excuse me. I can't be here anymore." Chocked out Athena. She storms out of the room, but not before looking over at Albus.

That exchange does not go unnoticed by everyone in the room.

"Don't even think about it Albus." Growled James, still angry from the earlier encounter.

"Whatever James.". Sighed Albus.

"Rose, why was Dom the only one that knew?.. The day you got taken almost hostage, where you planning to meet with her?" Asked Scorpius.

" No, I was just on my way to try and Mail the letter. I had no idea how too since I didn't have an owl." She responded." She didn't know about where I was until after the trial. She helped me move in. Jackson and Diodora, even gave her, her own room. Scorp, if I told anyone else, they would of instantly given me away. Dom is my best friend. She wouldn't betray me like that." She finished.

"Fair enough". Said Albus.

"Well, it's late. We have kept you all up. We have more time to catch up tomorrow. Hermione, would you like to go shopping With me tomorrow for toys and clothes for our grand babies?" Asked an excited Astoria Malfoy.

"Tori, I would love too. Merlin knows after all of this ,I need to de stress. Maybe we can go to a spa. Remember those?" Asked Hermione.

"Merlin yes! That would be amazing. I'll owl you. Come Draco dear. We have to get going. "She makes her way over to Rose and Scorpius."I'm glad your back Rosie. I haven't seen my Scorp this happy in a while. Thank you." She kissed Rose on the check and moved to hug her son." I'll see you later on... Or?.." She winked at him causing both rose and him to blush pink.

"Mother!" Replied a pink faced Scorpius.

"Come Astoria, your embarrassing the boy. I'm sure he won't be coming home tonight. We'll see him tomorrow." He throws s wink at Scorpius and proceeds to say goodbye to the others in the room. He reached Alex and looked him in the eye.

" I will find out about you, too bad old Lucius is dead now. I'm sure he would know something, or maybe not." said Draco with a smirk.

"Like Rose said, ask my mother. It's her secret to tell." Replied Alex with the same smirk.

"bloody hell, it's scary how alike they are." Said Ron to Harry.

"It's like seeing two Draco's. Hopefully he's not as bad as Draco was." Replied Harry."I want to build a relationship between myself and the head Auror in A Erica, you never know when we will need extra help." He made his way over to Liam and started to talk.

Ron decides to make his way over and take part in the conversation. Maybe they could all be friends after all.

"That didn't go as you expected did it Rosie?" Asked Lily.

"No, but I think we will be ok. Merlin Lily look at you.! Your so beautiful.!" Said Rose.

"You were awesome on the runway Rose. Maybe once sim done with quidditch I can try Modeling like you" she said with a laugh.

"You could, you would get to travel a lot, meet new people." Said Rose.

"I'm glad your back Rosie, Hugo and James will come around don't worry." She hugs Rose and walks back to her mother, and aunt. who are sticking up a conversation with Annabelle and Amelie.

Louis, and Albus are sitting in a corner talking to Arabella and Luke. They seem to be laughing about something. They all turn to stare at Rose and Scorpius, who are now in their own little world.

Yeah I think we can be friends now. Thought Albus. Trying to keep his thoughts away from the certain blond beauty currently crying in her room.

Sometimes the end is only the beginning.


	13. Epilogue

**Love, Sweat, and Tears.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Sadly!**

**Ok. I know I said two more chapters. But I'm fast forwarding time for the epilogue. Which will be in Scorpius POV. And Athena's POV. After that I'm going to work on a sequel. Don't really know what it will be called yet, but thank you to all of you who have read, and favored my story. This was my first ever fan fiction so Im really proud that I managed to finish it. So here's the end!**

**XXXXXxXxXXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 12:**

_**Scorpius POV: The next day:**_

_I woke up in a strange room, defiantly not my flat. Suddenly I turn on my side and see two little blonde heads, and next to them a red head. Merlin it feels good to wake up next to all three. I asked Rose to move in with me, she said that maybe we should wait for a bit, I asked why and when she didn't give me An answer, I smirked because I knew i had gotten my way. _

_Without awaking them I walked out of the room, I quickly got lost, this place was like a bloody maze. Thankfully Athena found me. I have new found respect for this girl. I can see why Al has a sudden interest in her._

_"Morning... Um lost?" She said._

_"morning. Yeah, I wanted to get breakfast for Rose and the twins."I say sheepishly. She still unnerves me with her eyes._

_" Oh well come, I'm going to the kitchen too." She turns the opposite direction I just came from and takes a left thru a passage I did not notice before." So.. How did you sleep?" _

_"Great. We talked a lot more after we left last night... Um.. And yourself?" I notice her eyes look red and she has bags under her eyes._

_" Eh, I've slept better." She shrugged_

_"Thank you for keeping my Rosie safe, and for being there for her, you know during everything." I say._

_"She's family, plus Jason and I are...well he.. He was.. Callum's godfather. I'm his Godmother.. I miss him.. Have you ever lost someone you know you can't ever see again.?" She asked as she stopped to look at me._

_"Not really, I mean I lost my grandfather but... Well he was not the most loving person in the world. And my grandmother.. Well I don't know. I'm really sorry though." I say._

_"Thank you. Um let's keep going I need coffee.".. She looks at me again and said." For what it's worth. I'll always put my life on the line for Rose and the twins. And you too, I might not know you yet, but, Merlin gramma is going to kill me but... Your dad and my dad are half brothers. I'm your cousin..."_

_"What?!.. That's impossible. Rose said you and your brother and sister are metamorphmagus.. I.. What?!" I say stupidly._

_"believe it cousin. Now come one you have to make breakfast." . _

**_Six Months Later:_**

**_Athena POV:_**

_I can't believe its been six months. Time has gone by so fast. So many things have happened. As I stand looking at my reflection in the mirror I can't help but smile sadly at myself. Today is supposed to be a happy day. My brother is getting married. He finally asked Dom to marry him, and in good time too, Dom told us she's pregnant. Rose and Scorpius are planning to get married in a few months. The twins are 3 now. Grandmother did eventually forgive me for spilling her secret. She told me I was a Slytherin, for doing so. Scorpius and Albus laughed._

_Speaking of Albus, since I'm always at Rosie and Scorp's, and I'm designated babysitter, I tend to spend a lot of time with him. He still trying to get me too open up. I know it's been two years, but I'm just not ready. Everyone else has given up on getting me to speak of it. _

_Im trying not too feel emotions, but something about Albus Potter's brilliant emerald green eyes, does something too me. I don't know. Looking in his eyes is painful yet, it keeps me sane. Jason had green eyes. Maybe, just maybe it's my second chance._

_**1 year later:**_

_**Scorpius POV:**_

_I married Rose, just three months ago. Three short months ago, and now as we sit here watching our children play and thinking of the one that is on its way, I can't but feel happiness, I feel full. Life is great, my job is great. I have the women I love, sitting next to me, the children that I love more and more each passing day, happily playing._

_"I love you Rose Malfoy"_

_She turns her beautiful freackled face and looks into my eyes with her sweet blue eyes."I love you too Scorpius Malfoy" she said._

_I lean in too kiss her, when I hear squeals. _

_"Merlin no wonder she's pregnant again. Can't keep it in your pants Malfoy?" Asked Albus. As he and Athena made their way into the sitting room. _

_"You know it!." I smirk._

_"Aunt Athena!" "Uncle Albus!" _

_"Hey Callum! How are you. Baby?!" Said Athena." I brought something for you. Even if your mom kills me. Close your eyes." She conjures up a present and hands it to Callum." Ok, open your eyes. Open it." _

_He rips apart the wrapping paper and inside is a toy broom. He yells loudly and starts to run around the sitting room happily._

_"Don't look so bad Carina. Uncle Albus brought you something." She said winking at carina. For a 4 year old she sure has all of her male relatives, wrapped around her little finger. I'm not looking forward to her teenage years. Merlin please let the next one be a boy. I begged._

_"Close your eyes Ri." She closes her little eyes and puts out her little hands. Albus conjures up a huge present for her. " ok you can look now."_

_She squeals when she sees the size of the present. She tears the paper apart and in an instant stands a life sized house. A replica of Malfoy Manor. Which is where we live now, mother and father decided that we needed it more than them, so they passed it down to me. Like I'll pass it down to Callum one day._

_"it's beautiful uncle albus!" She runs and gives him a hug as she disappeared into her house. _

_"Those were beautiful gifts, they must of been so expensive" said Rose._

_"Nah, they were ok. Plus the way I see it Callum is inheriting both my part of the Rivers and Rosier fortunes, and Rosier Manor. Because well Luke gets the Estate in New York. Once dad passes."_

_"Athena, you'll have kids one day. Don't worry, you will see. Mark my words." Said Rose. _

_"Yeah little Cousin cheer up. So Albus how did you like America?" I asked._

_"It was bloody brilliant mate! Louis had a blast too. I think he and Arya might be getting serious though. I caught him looking at rings the other day." Said Al._

_"Merlin am I going to lose my whole family to you Weasley's and Potter's.?" Said Athena. "First Luke and Dom, then Rose and Scorpius, Arabella and your ungodly arrogant ass brother James, and now Arya and Louis. Good god, that only leaves Alexa, Rio,Kree, and myself. " moaned Athena._

_"Well maybe not Kree, I saw him and Lily go on a date. And Alexa went out with Hugo last week." Said Rose. _

_She dramatically runs a hand down her face.' Great, now it's only two of us, thankfully Rio is gay, so I got lucky there."_

_"what about us Athena.. Are we not a couple?" Asked Al feign hurt._

_"Yeah the day I actually agree to date you or even be your girlfriend, Rose would of had 10 kids." She said as she rolled her eyes. She's trying to hid her blush that is creeping up her neck._

_"Hey! I resent that! I'm number 3! No more after this" said Rose._

_"yeah, sure. You too can't keep your hands of each other long enough for you not to get pregnant Rose." Said Athena laughing along with Al_

_" I call godfather of both of your baby. And I will laugh and just repeat your words back Rosier." I say playfully._

_" Shut up Malfoy, I'll never have Potters baby. No offense Potter, but one Rosier-Rivers Already stupidly having a Potter is enough." _

_"Sure Lee. Well just wait and see, this time next year, we will meet back up here, and you'll delight us with your tell of how you can't wait to be a mother, and can't wait for baby Potter to be born, while you make Googly eyes at my best mate." I say. _

_"Fuck off Malfoy." She growls, looking at Al who's as red as a tomato._

_"You'll see.." _

_Yeah, in a year, she will be here complaining as only she can about marriage and kids. _

_Life is perfect right now, nothing can ruin this bliss..._


	14. authors note:

**Authors Note:**

**Hello!, for those of you who have followed, favored, and reviewed this story thank you sooooooo much!.. I actually am in the process of writing a sequel. It's called Dangerous love.  It's a continuation of this story, it will be longer and its still Rose and Scorpius. It also involves Albus Potter.( because he's just as amazing as Scorpius), and my character Athena. During this story I wrote about Athena and how she refused to speak about her Auror Mission. Well in the sequel Albus has to fight to save her from herself as enimies come back to hunt them. Rose and Scorpius's relationship gets tested once again, and we get a lot more interaction with the original Harry Potter characters, so if your still interested please read it and let me know what you all think. Comments, reviews, ideas, criticism is appreciated. So go go! :)... **

**-DracoRocks! ;)..( because he does.) hehe. **


End file.
